Crawling In The Dark
by Forevermore
Summary: Not your average DOA fic. Kisho, an unwanted child of darkness, enters the Dead Or Alive World Combat Tournament 4 to find the truth behind his parents' mysterious disappearance and to confront the man, who haunted his father; The Shinobi. **COMPLETED**
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**: Hi, this is an attempt at a serious, yet dark DOA fic. Anyway, there'll be a lot of violence in it. Well, anyway, read it and if you review(which I hope you do ^_^) tell me who you think is the main character's parents are. They're both DOA characters! Anyway, enjoy it R/R! ~_^!

**Bolds** = memories, flashbacks.

_Italics_ =thoughts.

Normal text= The stuff that's happening. 

**_Bolds and Italics_**= Song lyrics that DEFINATELY, but sadly, don't own.  

                                              **Crawling In The Dark**

**_*_****_Show me what it's for, let me understand it,_**

**_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer_**

**_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_**

**_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_**

**_So when and how will I know?_**

**_How much further do I have to go?_**

**_How much longer untill I finally know?_**

**_Because I'm looking and I just can't see, what's infront of me*_**

- Crawling In The Dark, Hoobastank

He sat up. He felt the memory coming back to him. Haunting him again. He remembered everything. 

**"Kisho... Kisho... Run away!" She screamed between sobs. It was my mother, she was screaming my name over and over. I had been woken up, by noises of tormented screams and commotion; Which I guessed was fighting. **

**I looked up and saw ninjas vandalizing the village. I knew who they were; The Shinobi and his men. Several ninjas had surrounded my father. He fought them and had brought down scores of them. They all ganged up against him and had knocked him down. Unconscious; He was unconscious. I walked up closer to them, I swung a punch at one of them and received a kick aimed at my head. I fell to the ground. Was I dumb to think that I, a ten year-old boy could beat down nine highly skilled ninjas? **

**I ran to my mother, even though she told me to run for my life. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I saw to ninjas walk up to her. They took her away. I was paralyzed with shock. Over the fact, that the other ninjas, had been taken away and probably were going to be ruthlessly slaughtered. I was the only surving member of the clan, I was all alone.**

Kisho looked up. That was eight years ago. It seemed like a nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare; It was reality. Reality always had some way of getting in his face. He started to practice some of his moves. He kicked the air with rapid speed. He started to try doing some of the moves and manuevers his parents had taught him. Thoughts flew through his mind.

                                                                 ¤

_Option. No one has a choice of who they are. My father didn't have the choice of becoming the clan leader. It was passed on to him, through family. If he abandoned his duty or his clan, he would have suffer a horrible punishment. Persuccution. He would be forced to run away. And would have been attacked by ninja assasins, every once in a while. I knew that I would have been the clan leader, when my father died. That would be the gruesome fate I would have knowing, the fact that I didn't want to be the clan leader. I wanted a normal life. But my life was anything, but ordinary. The Shinobi wanted to disown my family, other ninjas always wanted me and my parents dead. Buried six feet under. I never knew why though. It must have been our relation with the Shinobi. The Shinobi had a grudge against my family, despite the fact that we were related. The Shinobi tried to disown my grandfather, Shiden. His brother. His own flesh and blood. When the Shinobi tried to disown him, he failed horribly. The Shinobi ganged up with his brother, Raidou. Raidou was also jealous of Shiden, being the oldest son; The clan leader. After Raidou had been murdered, the Shinobi wanted to trick my family. He pretended to want to us to be a 'family'. A family does not kill each other, a family does not deceive each other and most important of all, is a family stick up for each other, instead of letting you fall. Family; That could definately not describe us all. And that was something the Shinobi never would be a part of. Atleast, not ours. My father hated the Shinobi. My mother was never really accepted among the ninjas. My mother taught me, not to fill my heart with hate. But how could that be possible, with a world like this one?_

Kisho sat down on the damp grass grounds of the forest. It was so peaceful. It always was, Kisho knew that, since he had been living there ever since that night. Too peaceful to be tormented with thoughts of revenge.

                                                                  ¤

_Opportunity. That word rang in my head. Stuck on repeat. Then it was replaced with revenge. I knew about the Dead Or Alive World Tournament 4. After the third tournament, the Shinobi had wanted to co-operate with DOATEC. One day, the fourth tournament was to be announced. I knew I could enter, without the Shinobi or DOATEC knowing. I would not tell anyone, who I am. Not even those, who were close to my family. No one will know my dark secret; My past._****

Kisho looked up at the blue midnight sky. The full moon was floating around among shades of clouds. He knew what that meant. The ninja clans usually met at the night, when the full moon was up. Sometimes, the ninjas would argue and some clans would tend to fight. Kisho remembered his father coming home, with a few cuts and bruises more than once. He rested himself and decided to sleep. He had alot of stuff to do the next day.

                                                                  ¤

Kisho entered inside the building. He looked around. The ceiling and the walls were silvery blue and pearl white, which matched the silver linoleum floor tiles. Beautifully painted pictures hung neatly, on the walls. The hotel was a whole lot different, from what he expected. DOATEC had opened a hotel, which the fighters were to say in. In the hotel, there was a secretary, who would register the fighters.

A desk came into view. Kisho walked towards it. He saw a woman turn to face him. She gave him a register fill in paper. He started to answer the questions. He came to a difficult question. 

_Name? I looked at the question. I didn't know what to answer. I had to think quickly. I took the paper, and started to write whatever came into my mind. I overlooked the question and answered the one underneath it. Nationality. I wrote Japanese. I answered birth date. The next question was occupation. I wrote ninja, but erased it quickly and scribbled student instead. I turned to the first question; Name. I tried to ignore the question. There were some pamphlets, I took one, I pretended to be reading. I frantically thought of different names. Takai. My 'new' name would be Takai. Takai Fujimoto._ Kisho sighed of relief. The woman sitting at the desk, glanced at him, strangely and continued to do her work. Kisho walked up to the desk. He waited, as the woman typed. 

" Here's your room key, Mr. Fujimoto. Enjoy your stay at DOATEC hotel." The woman said, and gave him a silvery key. Kisho looked at it and started to walk away.

                                                                  ¤

He walked towards the elevator. And pressed the elevator button. He entered and pressed a button with a '7' sign. The elevator's glass door opened at the third floor. A girl, who seemed to be his age, entered. She had short black hair with red streaks, and had a red bandana wrapped around her head. Bang fell smothly over her faces, there was a space between them, where her eyes could be seen. Her dark emerald green eyes peered out, scanning the room. She wore a black t-shirt, underneath a blood red netted tank top. To it, she wore a short black skirt and red and black striped stocking, which peered out from her black boots. 

" Are you a fighter?" The girl asked. She waited for a reply. 

" Yes." Kisho replied. The girl looked at the small screen, which showed what floor, they were at. The fourth. She started to speak. 

" Do you have any idea of when the tournament starts?" The girl asked. Kisho shook his head. 

" Well, I have to go now. I'm Yuki." The girl said and extended her hand to shake. 

" Takai." Kisho said, and shook her hand. Yuki stepped out of the elevator, at the sixth floor.

The elevator door opened, Kisho walked out. He searched for his room. 701. 702. 703. He inserted his key in the key hole. And opened. 

                                                                  ¤

**Author's Notes: **Who do you think Kisho's parents are? I didn't give you a description of how he looks like, because then it would be very easy. Think about it. Well, I'll give you another clue. 

**Kisho** means **'The one who knows his mind'** in Japanese. Well that doesn't say much, but think about it carefully. R&R!! I do not own Tecmo, but I do own ***theme music plays*** Kisho/Takai, Yuki and ALL my other original characters! If all goes well, the next update will be soon.... But I won't you how soon. 


	2. By Myself

**Author's Notes: **Thank you! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the last one. So I hope you enjoy read them, just as much. Okay now I'll tell you who Kisho's parents are Hayate and.... Hitomi. But all the guesses were good. In this chapter, I'll go deeper with Kisho's family. 

**Nosfera2: **You really think Kisho is cool? Thanks! Your guess was good, even though it was wrong!

**Heavenly Anime Angel**: That was a good guess. I was actually thinking of changing it to Ryu/Kasumi. I hope you keep reading. 

**TigerEyes**: Oh, you do. Who were you guessing they were? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Well, who knows, Hitomi and Hayate might not be dead, after all? 

**                                       By Myself**

**_* What do I do to ignore them behind me, do I follow my instincts blindly?_**

**_Do I hide my pride, from these bad dreams. And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_**

**_Do I sit here and stand it? Or do I try to catch them red handed? _**

**_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness? Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_**

**_Because I can't hold, when I'm stretched so thin, I can make the right moves, but I'm lost within,_**

**_I put on my facade, bu then I just keep getting hurt again, by myself_**

**_I ask why, but in my mind, I find that I can't rely on myself*_**

- By Myself, Linkin Park

Kisho looked at the room. It was nice. There was a large, red, king-sized bed, at the right corner of the room. There was a large TV, with a small machine attached to it. It looked like a console. There was a crimson red couch infront of the TV, which matched the blood red walls perfectly. He rested on it. He looked at the blurry view, of the sky. He walked closer to the full size glass window. It looked like a door, but there were silvery metals going around, connecting the ceiling and the window. He moved close, enough to see. He looked down, as raindrops fell from the sky and rested on the ground. He looked down at the rain drenched Tokyo. The skycraper buildings stood high in the air. The city was lighted by the silvery shade of the moon and the glow of the lights open in several buildings. His eyes scrolled over to the desk. A paper rested on the wooden object. He walked closer. And picked the paper up.  

                                                               ¤

He arrived. People were crowded, everywhere. He hated groups with large amounts. He looked around. Hoping to see the Shinobi. He saw taunting smile, the same evil emirk; The Shinobi. He saw a girl, who was making her way to him; Yuki. 

" Hey!" Yuki said, she seemed to be in a good mood. 

" Hi." Kisho said, Yuki noticed that he was looking around for something. 

" What are you looking for?" Yuki asked. Kisho stopped looking around. 

" Ah. Nothing." He said and forced a smile. " Are you exicited?"

" Yeah, very." Yuki explained. " I'm kinda nervous, though."

" I can understand that." Kisho stated. 

" What do you do when you're not fighting, Takai? Your name is Takai, right?" Yuki asked. Kisho nodded and started to answer her question. 

" Well, I'm studying." Kisho said. 

" Me too. But I help my parents out alot. I'm a ninja." Yuki explained. " It kinda difficult with studies and all."

" I can understand, totally." Kisho said.

" How? I mean you're not a ninja." Yuki exclaimed. 

Kisho thought, searching for a logical explanation. Kisho was about to start talking. He heard a suave voice. He looked to his side. He saw a tall guy, who had raven black hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt, with flames going down the sides of the t-shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans. 

" Are you Takai Fujimoto?" 

" What's it you?" Kisho asked in cool tone. He wasn't angry or anything. 

" I'm Jason Lee, your opponent. This will be a good match. Well, for me, atleast, since you're gonna be on the ground." Jason said, confidently. A guy, who seemed to be his friend, high-fived him.

" Don't be so sure," Kisho stated. Jason walked away. 

 " Anyway, I asked you how you understood." Yuki said. 

" Oh, I have this.... friend, who's a ninja." He said quickly. 

" What clan is your friend a part of?" Yuki asked. 

" The Mugen Tenshin clan." He said. 

" Ah. I have a cousin, who's  in that clan." Yuki explained. " Should we sit down?" 

They both looked around. They watched as some of the fighters helped themselves to more drinks and blurted out drunken comments. 

" I wonder what the hell was in his drink?" Yuki said and pointed to a older man. Kisho looked at him. 

" That's Brad Wong. He's usually drunk. And guess what? His fighting style is Eight Drunken Fists."

" What a coincidence!" Yuki said, sarcastically. 

" Yeah. But he's a talented fighter. He defeated Bass Armstrong and Helena Douglas, at the last tournament."

" Kisho replied, blankly. Yuki went to a table. And brought back, two papers. 

" Here are our fight schedules." Yuki said, and handed a paper to Kisho. 

" I have to go. My fight's in twenty minutes." Kisho said. 

                                                                 ¤

The fighters approached eachother and exchanged words. 

" You're not match, for me!" Jason shouted and kicked the air. Kisho looked at him, from up to down. 

" You don't intimidate me." Kisho muttered. He had known not to under estimate anyone, but he had to say something.  The fight was signaled to fight. 

" Takai Fujimoto vs. Jason Lee."  

Kisho charged against Jason and knocked him down, with a few punches and high kick. Jason stood up and punched Kisho with great speed. Jason let out a high kick to Kisho's head. Jason continued to attack, when Kisho got up. Kisho blocked a punch, swung at his stomach and countered with grabbing Jason's arm and pulling it forward, while aiming a kick to his chest. Jason fell. Kisho took advantage of Jason being on the ground, by kicking Jason's left leg. Jason rolled to his side and Kisho missed. Jason got up and threw his leg at Kisho's stomach. Kisho was hit, but was still on his feet. Kisho attacked his opponent with an axe kick, which landed Jason on the ground after hitting his chin. 

Jason got up and attacked. He went into a low posistion, where he punched and kicked Kisho, with rapid speed. Kisho landed on the ground. Blood smeared on the ground. Kisho stood up and connected his fist to Jason's face and set of the attack, with power. He did the same. Kisho was slightly annoyed with Jason's constant screams, which sounded strange. Jason striked, this time against Kisho's face. It was a critical hit and didn't beat him to the ground.  

" Wataa!" Jason screamed, as he turned around and kicked Kisho in the face, with the end of his heel. 

The Chinese boy was very quick. But Kisho was a whole lot quicker and had already got him into a dangerous combo. Kisho punched Jason. Right. Left. And then a kick from the side, sent Jason on the ground. He coughed up blood. Jason had slammed his opponent to the ground. With a powerfull attack. He continued with another combo. Jason was in control of the fight. 

" Wataa!" Jason screamed and threw himself at Kisho, with his legs hitting Kisho in the face. Kisho fell to the ground. 

If Jason didn't stop screaming, Kisho would sure as hell give him a reason to. With that thought, Kisho got up. Anger flared in his eyes. He threw his fist at Jason and sent his leg forward and high. The attack hit Jason. He however continued, to hit Jason, when he was on the ground. Jason stood up and was cluelessly pulled into well timed throw. BANG. He fell to the ground, painfully. Jason got up and put his hands together, slamming them up, against Kisho's face. Kisho jumped into the air, not high though. And moved his leg, going towards Jason's knee. Quickly. The attack was painful. Very painful. When he stood up he angrily aimed a roundhouse kick at Jason's neck and followed through with garage kick to his stomach. He didn't want Jason to win, as Jason had taken control over the fight. 

The auburn haired teenager was angry and let out a final blow. It was a punch to Jason's stomach. Jason flew into a wall and fell to the ground. Kisho looked at the blood on his hands. 

The announcer clarified that Kisho had won. The paramedics came to Jason. Kisho walked out of the designated area. 

                                                                 ¤

" Hey, rag doll, if you don't want to get hurt, just get out of my way!" Yuki exclaimed rudely. Lei Fang was angry. 

" I'll win this battle." Lei Fang said and started to do a flashy move. Yuki got into her stance. Deadly determination ventured into her eyes. 

" Lei Fang vs. Yuki Hayabusa."

The fight had started. Yuki started to attack. She twirled around, while thrusting her palms into her opponent's stomach. She finished the move, by kicking her opponent in the face. She effeciently stood on her hands and started to do some moves, her father had taught her. She slammed her opponent, Lei Fang to the ground. She continued by kicking her. Yuki punched Lei Fang and then continued with a  powerfull blow. Lei Fang landed on the ground a distance away from her opponent. Yuki charged against Lei Fang, and started a long chain of powerfull punches. Yuki finished it of, by efficently leaping into the air and doing a graceful sommersault. She landed on her feet. Yuki decided to started another powerfull attack. She bend down a little bit and jammed her fist, into Lei Fang's stomach. And finished it of with a kick, slamming Lei Fang into mid air. She, then, quickly ran towards Lei Fang and did the attack, which sent Lei Fang to the ground. 

Lei fang got up and kicked Yuki in the chin, and continued her move with a punch to Yuki's stomach. She fell to the ground. Yuki got up and took another blow, which sent her to the ground. She felt pain, but got up again, not willing to give up. Yuki cartwheeled to the side. And kicked Lei Fang in the back. Lei Fang winced in pain, as she fell to the ground. Lei Fang stood up and grabbed Yuki's hand, pulling her forward, then pushed her backwards with force. Yuki got up, after the throw. Yuki punched Lei Fang's exposed face. The ninja girl continued to attack her opponent. She kicked Lei Fang, the kick was high and Yuki's heel hit Lei Fang, to the ground. 

The ninja girl turned to Lei Fang,who was unconscious and said, " Hey! It's your fault!"

" Winner!"

                                                                 ¤

Brad Wong countered the move and kicked his opponent, Helena Douglas. Helena countered the kick. By flipping his leg over, making him fall. She got down, into a low stance and proceeded with additional moves. Brad punched with power and speed, causing her to fall to the ground. When she got up, he threw his fist towards her face. And then, he continued with a combo. His moves were very fluid and it was noticable that he had been fighting for many years. Helena punched and then she kicked him once, and then before her leg came down to the ground, she kicked again. The move didn't look complicated, but it was. Brad got up and started to attack with a string of complicated moves, which were unblockable. He received some heavy blows, when his opponent stood up and was swept of his feet with a well timed kick. Helena continued, she jumped at him and released a powerfull kick. 

Brad got up and quickly smashed his fist against her face and continued with a kick, that resembled a roundhouse kick. It was a critical hit and did not cause much damage to his opponent. Helena punched. Brad dodged it, and slammed his leg against Helena's stomach. She fell to the ground. She rolled to her side and got up. She went in for a throw. After her opponent had fell, she got into another stance and spread her hand apart. She angrily thrusted her palms at him and continued with a twin kick. She kicked once, stopped her leg and kicked again. Brad fell backwards and hit the groung. He got up again, and started a combination of powerfull punches. Helena tried to block, but it was too late.  A kick sent her to the ground. She didn't want to get up and take anymore heavy blows. Brad kicked her as she was lying on the ground. Helena got up and continued to receive a flurry of punches and kicks. Helena countered a kick. She attacked Brad, kicking him with rapid speed. Brad countered and continued to kick his opponent. Helena fell to the ground. 

" Winner!" The announcer screamed. This had always been the sign which showed that a fighter had won. 

                                                                 ¤

Kisho sat in his room. He turned the volume of the radio, higher.  

" Today's fights were spectacular! First, the excellent fighter, Takai Fujimoto fought against and defeated Jason Lee, the nephew of the famous fighter, Jann Lee. Jason Lee had serious injuries and bled to death, before the paramedics came. The popular fighter, Lei Fang was sweapt of her feet, by the newcomer Yuki Hayabusa, the daughter of Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane. Helena Douglas, the European beauty was defeated by Brad Wong, the drunken fighting genious. These are all the fights for today." Came from the radio. He turned of the radio. 

                                                                 ¤

**Author's Notes: **Okay, review and tell me what you think about the fight scenes etc. SUGGEST CHARACTERS AND FIGHTING LOCATIONS!! I will consider any characters or locations, you can think about. By the way, what are the some of the characters lastnames/surnames? I really need to know them. Thanks for reading!


	3. Lying From You

**Author's Notes: **There's a slight usage of Japanese words in this chapter, I have put the meanings of them. I'm not a fluent Japanese speaker, so there might a mistake or two.

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel: **You were suprised, huh? I like to surprise the readers. And with having Yuki as Ayane's and Ryu's daughter, would be a surprise. You'd think that Kisho was their son? I mean it would be more possible. But, Yuki had a good life, which was why she didn't turn out, like her mother. Kisho had a horrible life, loosing  his parents at the tender age of eight. He was basicly pulled out of being an eight year-old and being forced to grow up. The same thing happened to Ayane. Which makes them alike. I think that your ideas, were great and I've decided to use them. Actually one of them will be used in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for your excellent story ideas and suggestions!

**A.T.L.A.S: **I used Eight Drunken Fists to shorten it. I think that the name's long. But thanks for pointing it out, anyway.

**                                      Lying From You**

**_* When I pretend, that everything's what I want it be, _**

**_I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see,_**

**_When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am, _**

**_Stealing second after second, just cause I know I can,_**

**_But, I can't pretend this is the way, it will stay, I'm just...._**

**_Trying to bend the truth, I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be,_**

**_So I'm.... Lying my way from you* _**

- Lying From You, Linkin Park

Kisho sat up in his bed, for the millionth time that night. The memory came back to him, haunting him and sending a flood of memories back to him. He remembered another memory. 

**I sat up, I had definately heard something this time. I heard loud voices, which sounded like argueing. It could have come from our house, could it? I got up and quickly paced, moving down the stairs. I hid, after seeing my parents. They would be angry, if they knew that I was up at this hour of the day. I watched my mother talking to my father, as she frantically chased after him. **

**" Hayate! Hayate! Don't go! Not tonight. Can't you let one of the other clan members take care of it. It's dangerous!" My mother exclaimed persuasively. Fear and worry was seen in her eyes, which wasn't a common thing. **

**" Hiroshi was sent to tell me, to come. That means it something IMPORTANT. And besides, I've survived so far, haven't I?" My father said, emphasizing the word important.  **

**" I don't want to lose you!" My mother said, sadly. **

**" You won't." My father explained. " It's not dangerous!"**

**" Well, in that case, I'm comming with you." My mother said, doubting my father's words. My father's eyes widened a little bit. He sure was surprised. **

**" Hitomi, I have been a ninja for along time, I don't think you should go, it could be dangerous since you haven't mastered the style of ninjutsu and haven't learnt the Shinobi Code." My father tried to explain. **

**" I know everything, that I need to know. And I can defend myself very well, Hayate." My mother snapped defensively. My father had almost forgot, that she mastered Karate.**

**" Okay, then. But if I see that you're in any danger, you will come back home." He said. My mother agreed. And watched as they got ready to leave our cabin. I was going to follow them. I watched as they left the cabin, I followed them slowly. Leading into the forest. The trees weren't seen in the midnight darkness. Nothing was; Except for the moon. The moon was a full MOON, and I knew what that meant. The moon lighted the sky and the ground. I continued walking. I noticed that my father was carrying his Katana. And he had an extra one, too. I hid behind a tree, when we finally had came there. I watched as the ninjas spoke. **

**" Are they comming?" My father asked. He waited for an answer. **

**" Yes, they are Hayate-sama." Hiroshi replied. **

**" What do they want from our clan, Kiyoshi?" My father asked another ninja. The ninja, who had been questioned, did not wait long before answering.**

**" They want to fight. You know how they are, Hayate-sama." The ninja replied. Another ninja swore at the mention of the other clan. My mother watched, silently. I don't think she understood. **

**" Do Ryu-sama and Ayane-chan know about the Dragon clan?" A third ninja asked. My father shook, his head in reply. The ninjas spoke in fluent Japanese, which made it harder for me to understand. I watched, as a set of ninjas jumping out of the shadows and attacking the Mugen Tenshin ninjas. Anger filled the sky, as they fought. My father was busy fighting five ninjas, at the same time. While, my mother had brought down two. They thought she was a ninja, and were surprised when they received hits, they didn't know how to counter. My father's eyes were filled with anger, when he spotted me. **

**" Kiyoshi, can you take my son home and make sure he arrives safely?" My father asked the other ninja. Kiyoshi looked around and decided to do it. **

**" Arigatou, Hayate-sama," Kiyoshi replied, after watching blood drop to the ground. He was a great fighter, though he despised fighting and would rather avoid it. **

                                                             ¤

Kisho opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He was tired and drowzily got up of bed. The rain poured down, but not as hard as other day. The sky was dark. He looked at the clock, which hung tightly on the wall. He read the time. 8:45 AM. He wonder whether he had another fight today. He didn't feel like fighting today, but if he had a fight, he would. He wondered how many people watched the fight. People. His thoughts drifted on his family. 

_My family. I wonder where my parents are. My father had suffered of memory lose, before I was born and was left in the Black Forest of Germany, to die. Luckily, my mother and her father found him. When he woke up, he didn't know anything about himself. My mother saw that he had a mark on his left shoulder. One. That was what the sign showed. My mother decided it was a reason, to call him Ein. My father learnt Karate, with the help of my mother's father. After, a few months, the Dead Or Alive World Tournament 2 was announced and he felt ready to fight. He left my mother and her family. My father recovered his memory, after winning a fight against his sister, Kasumi. He remember that he was Hayate, the heir of the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. He went back to his clan, after the tournament. He found out that his mission, from the Shinobi was to kill his sister, Kasumi. Kasumi had abandoned her clan, to help my father. Was that really crime? _

_Yes. To any ninja, it was. Leaving her clan and becomming a runaway Shinobi, cast shame on the Mugen Tenshin clan. This made the Shinobi angry and he decided that the punishment for this was perseccution. The Shinobi sent skilled ninja assasins to take her life. But they failed horribly, seeing as Kasumi was a skilled ninjutsu fighter. The Shinobi decided that it was time to enforce his evil plan, which would break Hayate. Hayate couldn't kill his sister; He told Ryu, to protect her. Ryu did what he was told, knowing how much Hayate cared about his sisters. But, Kasumi wouldn't give up. She loved Hayate, and was not one to deny it. She had already lost everything and was not going to lose him. Kasumi entered the next Dead or Alive tournament. My father fought and defeated her. Kasumi met up with my father, after the tournament to tell him how she felt. My father told her, about Hitomi, my mother. Kasumi left, and she was not empty handed; She left with a broken heart. No one had seen her since, that day. _

Kisho thought about the other clans. He wondered how life was for the members of the Hayabusa Hajin Mon clan. __

_I wonder if my aunt Ayane or my uncle Ryu know anything abot their whereabouts. Maybe, they're in the same place, wherever that might be. Considering that they were both clan leaders and guessing that the Shinobi would want to get rid of, them along with my parents, to obtain the power of all the clans. To be the leader of all the ninja clans, in the undergound of Japan. Aunt Ayane and uncle Ryu were leaders of the Hayabusa Hajin Mon clan. They combined their clans, after Ryu had received a message in a deadly version of FedEx. He was told that the members of his clan were all slaughtered. And that, he was the next one in line. While, Ryu was making his way to the undergrounds. He met up with ten clan members, who the only survivors of the great attack. The members of the Hayabusa clan, had not learnt Martial arts, very well. Considering that the survivors were all children. Ryu knew that his clan needed more man power, so he decided to try to get help from the clan that hadn't been attack yet, and now would be considered the most powerfull one; The Hajin Mon clan. After, my aunt Ayane had killed her adoptive father, Genra and won the Dead Or Alive Tournament 3, she met Ryu. Ryu, who was my father's bestfriend, had came to her with an idead, of combining their clans. Ayane accepted, since that would be the ONLY logical thing to do. A few months later, Ayane and Ryu got married. I heard that they had a kid, a few months after my birth. _

                                                             ¤

" Chang. You killed my brother!" The young girl explained. " Now, I will take your life!"

" You can not defeat me, Chyou! Let alone kill me." Her opponent exclaimed. 

" Chang Tyo Ko Vs. Chyou Chen." 

The fighters charged against eachother, with power and force. The young girl leapt at her opponent. Bringing him, down with her attack. Her black hair, blew in the wind, almost covering her face. Her eyes were filled with anger and hate. Her outfit was a steel gray Qui Pao; A traditional Chinese dress. Her exposed legs kicked the guy, repeatedly. Multiple wounds, showed on his face, as her heels dug into it, with every kick. Chyou smiled in defeat. Her opponent wore a button-up shirt, over a white muscle shirt. And a pair of baggy jeans.     

Chang got up, he couldn't possibly lose against a girl. He was ignoring the fact that a woman, could be just as deadly as a man. He striked, starting his string of combos with a punch. The Wing Chun fighter landed a great combo against the Shaolin Kung Fu warrior. The girl got up, quickly and charged against her opponent. She pushed her palms up, flapping them into Chang's face. She, quickly, sidestepped and hit him, with a kick. She went down into another stance. And leapt against him, attacking with a barrier of punches. The Wing Chun fighter wouldn't let himself get beaten, he twisted the girl's wrist and then, mercilessly threw her to the ground. Chyou felt pain, but rose. Chang made sure to attack at the perfect moment. He knew when it to take a chance. Something he wasn't good at was blocking, which was why he just was in a deadly combo. He started to beat his fists, against the girl painfully knocking her down. He leapt and the girl received and axe kick. As the girl got up, her dress was a little bit messed up and some of her cleavage was seen. Chang was distracted. Deadly distraction; Chyou pounded her fists against his skull and kicked him, before he landed on the ground. 

" Winner!" Kisho watched, as the girl jumped up and down, with joy. It looked really stupid to him. Kisho decided to go and watch another fight.  

                                                             ¤

" Haley Wellington vs. Kahuku Ka Li!" 

The two fighters looked at eachother before attacking. One of them was a girl and one was a boy, they both looked to be eighteen or nineteen. Haley was a short girl, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue blouse and a skirt, which reached below her knees. Her opponent, Kahuku was alot taller than her. He had black hair. His icy blue eyes sparkled. He wore a t-shirt with a picture of a dragon. To a pair of black pants. 

The fight was in process and the Aikido fighter had taken control. Haley had kicked and punched her opponent. Kahuku blocked. And followed through with painful moves. His moves were quick and snake-like. He landed a great kick. And continued, with another combo. It was complicated. His palm hit Haley, and he continued by sidestepping quickly. And connected his fist to her face, while kicking his leg towards her face. Haley stumbled to the ground, quickly. As soon, as the girl was up again, she received a hurricane of different moves. Comming against her. She fell to the ground, rolled to her side and got up. She receive yet, another move; This time a critical hit. She kicked her opponent with full force and rapid speed. The girl fell on the ground. Kahuku had sommersaulted and hit her with a kick. She got up and sidestepped. She faced his back, where she held a firm grip. She tightened her grip almost strangling him. His neck would break, if he didn't do anything. Haley tightened her grip. Kahuku tried to fight and get out of the dangerous move. The Hawaiin fighter did a back kick, which sent his opponent on the ground. 

" Winner!"

                                                             ¤

Kisho made his way, through the crowds. He heard people whispering things about him. It was mostly about what had happened at the fight with Jason. He was tired of it. He looked up and that a fight was about to start. The two fighters looked at eachother fiercly.

One was a tall guy, with chestnut brown hair with several streaks of dark brown in it. He also had almond shaped amber eyes. His attire consisted of a beige muscle shirt, which showed all his bulging muscles. It also showed, that he had been around many kinds of different people and that he had been into many fights; Because there was blood on it. He wore some loosely fitting blue cargo pants, which showed his combat boots. The outfit was finished by a pair of black grappling gloves, which hung tightly on his fingers. 

The other fighter was another guy, who probably was older, than his opponent. He had dark hair, with strands that fell over his face, making it impossible to see his eyes. He wore a crimson red Gi, which had black trims and was tied tightly with a black belt with letters and signs written on it. His complexion was quite light and he looked to be Spanish. The two fighters were starting to talk. 

" Don't say I didn't warn you?" The fighter, clad in red, pointed out. 

" I'll win this battle, no matter what." The other fighter taunted. The announcers were going to start the fight. 

" José Barao vs. Ken Kageri." The announcer boomed. The fighter in the red, was José Barao and the warrior, he was facing was Ken Kageri. 

Kisho watched as the fight started. José attacked Ken, trying to bring him down with a flurry of different moves. Which were countered with several moves, which Ken had up his sleeve. Ken continued with some aerial attacks. His fighting style was very unique. Yet somewhat familiar. Ken threw his fist against his opponents face. His leg hit José's side. José grabbed the leg, during the kick and quickly brought him forward, sending him to the ground with the counter attack. It countered Ken's quickness. Ken stumbled to the ground. He got up, while his legs ached. A punch met Ken, toward his stomach, when he got up. The punch didn't hurt him. Ken tried to block was sweept into more moves and complicated combos, after his attempt to get out of his opponents grip. Ken swung his leg towards José's face, bringing it upward. The move was very powerfull. And effected him, by landing José on the ground. Kisho realized that Ken's style resembled Ninjutsu, alot. 

José's fist smashed up against his opponent. Ken fell to the ground, he had attempted a sommersault and sacrificed his balance completely, while receiving a heavy blow. Pain stung the fighter. Ken made a comeback, as he rose. He kicked José, on his right leg, José stumbled backwards with rapid speed. José would not give up, and to Kisho's surprise, got up again. The crowd roarer with sheer enjoyment as the fight continued. Kicks and punches were flung back and forth. Moves were countered. And the warriors had turned the designated battlefield, into war grounds. The winner takes it all. Both of them, had determination and were headstrong. 

The fight continued. The fighters were getting tired, but wouldn't give up, though. The crowd watched intensely, as the battle continued. Ken attacked José, after countering his kick. He flung his palm, towards his opponents face. José countered the move and pulled Ken, into a dangerous move. José had a firm grip around Ken's wrist, while pushing him forward and twisting his wrist. Ken's back was facing José, this was a dangerous posistion, knowing that any fighter would take the chance to do a heavy blow aimed at the back. José twisted Ken's fist, and then sent a kick towards his head. Ken brushed up against the ground, several scars appeared on his face and blood was drawn. He got up, warily. He sent his leg against José, raising him into mid air, and followed through with different attacks. José landed on the ground, painfully. His eyes shut. He knew that he could get up, but receiving more damage, than this wasn't worth it. Even if his luck would change. 

" Winner!" 

                                                             ¤

 Kisho walked through the dark alley. He heard two high pitched voices. One was a deep suave voice. The other was a soft female voice. He listened as the two spoke. He didn't know why. He recognized the male voice, but he didn't know who it was, though. He slowly tilted his head and looked at the two. No wonder, he recognized the voice. That fighter, Ken, was talking to a woman. Who looked to be old enough, to be his mother. She had long brown hair, which was tied into a ponytail with a while ribbon. Her amber eyes sparkled with happiness. She wore a traditional, blue, silk kimono. Words in Kanji, were written on the back, in gold. She wore white boots. He recognized her, she looked like on of the ninjas in a picture, his father had at home. Kisho listened. 

" I did it. I won, Kasum-" Ken's voice trailed off." I mean Moniko."  

" It's okay, Ken. We're lucky, no one is here. We have to be careful, If anyone knows that I'm Japan. The ninjas will come, after us again. When we're alone, you can refer to me, as Kasumi. When we're around people, I'm Moniko. You do know what the story, that we're keeping to is?" The woman replied, with a solemn tone. 

" Hai. That we're Ken and Moniko Kageri, and that we're from Kyoto." 

Kisho started to walk away. Could it be possible, that the woman was his aunt, Kasumi? Could she be back? And if so, why now?

Kisho accidently kicked something, which was lying on the ground, as he walked. A loud sound was heard. Kisho heard a voice. " Who's there?!"

Kisho heard the woman ask. He heard footsteeps, comming closer.  What was he going to do?  

                                                             ¤

 **Author's Notes: What did you think? Is that woman Kasumi? If you have any suggestions or questions, just review with questions/suggestions. I'd like to thank HeavenlyAnimeAngel for her excellent suggestion. As for, the Japanese words. **

**Hai=**means 'Yes'. And is equivilant to okay, sure and other words. It's commonly used in Japan.

**Sama**= is a word, which is used after a name to show respect to the person, you're addressing.

**Chan**= Is the same word as 'sama', just in a feminine form. 

**Arigatou**= Means thank you and also is very commonly used. It's also a polite way of thanking. ****

All the names, I've used in these chapters are real. I haven't made them up. As for the names used in this chapter, look underneath.

**Chyou**= Is a Chinese name. And it means autumn. I don't why I chose it. Maybe, cause it's rare.  

**Hiroshi**= It's a Japanese name, which means generous and is equvilent to kind and nice, etc.

**Kiyoshi**= Is also a Japanese name and means it the quiet one. 

**José**= Is the Spanish form of Joseph. And is VERY commonly used. 

**Haley**= Is an Irish name and can both a name for a girl or a boy. It means ingenious. 

**Kahuku**= Is Hawaiian and is a male name. It means star. 


	4. In Too Deep

**Author's Notes: **Hey. I'm glad, that you like it. I don't have much, to say. Except for the fact, when I wrote this, I was in a dark mood, when I wrote this. Heh, that's probably noticable. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Well, I guess I surprised myself. I thought that maybe, if I changed it would fit more to the storyline. I had thought of two different story lines depending of which parents I chose. Ryu and Kasumi, a life of constant fleeing and changes. Hitomi and Hayate, a tragic tale of a ninja. Well, I don't think that I would have gone through with making it Ryu/Kasumi, I mena, I even the thought is weird to me. 

**TigerEyes: **I'll try to keep it up. I hope you like this chapter. 

                                                    **In Too Deep**

**_* Cause, I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep,_**

**_up, above in my head, instead of going under, _**

**_cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep, _**

**_up, above in my head. Instead of going under, instead of going under*_**

- In Too Deep, Sum41

Kisho stod, there. Frozen. He was paralyzed by shock. He started to walk, and hoped that no one would see him, in the midnight darkness. He fleed into an alley, which he assumed was deserted. He heard retreating footsteps. He walked the other direction. There was another alley, which was connected with the one, he was walking in. He turned and walked left. He heard voices, of speaking. But saw no one.  

The only thing seen, was the appartment buildings. The buildings were deserted. Kisho saw the broken windows and the graffiti scribles. He heard the voices  from a closer view. He looked towards the direction, the sound came from. He saw some teenagers. He could that they had been around different sorts of people. They were all dark clad, and seemed to be drunk. He watched some of them sell items; The illegal kind. Anything that had came into their twisted minds. Kisho received glances, set to intimidate him. He ignored them. He saw a light. The light came from a silvery metal item; A gun. It was a Desert Eagle, 2.9 mm caliber. Kisho didn't much about guns, but he that a punch and a kick could be blocked, but a bullet couldn't. Yet, somehow he wasn't scared or intimidated, by the teenagers. Kisho didn't care about what happened. He hated himself, anyway. He heard a harsh voice addressing him. He turned around and watched as some of the teenagers gathered around him. 

" Listen, punk. You never saw anything here." Came a harsh voice, blinded by rage. 

" Why would I give a damn about what you do?" Kisho replied. 

" If you tell anyone about what you saw, we'd have to do something to you?" Another voice came. 

" And what might that?" Kisho asked, fearlessly. 

" You don't want to know!" 

" Well, I obviously would, 'cause I'm asking this question, dumbass." Kisho exclaimed.

" Who are you calling dumbass?" An offended reply came.

" You." Kisho calmly said. His voice was so calm, it was almost scary. There was no anger in his voice and that annoyed the gang.    

With that, the guy, who had been insulted, attacked Kisho. Kisho blocked the kick, and pounded his fists against his attacker. His attacker fell to the ground, his face covered in blood. A punch was swung at Kisho, hitting him. Kisho punched and executed a high kick. The guy stumbled, to the ground. He rose, attacking Kisho with a powerfull punch. Pain. Kisho felt pain. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing; Quite the opposite, actually. Kisho had always fought better, when his mind was consumed with rage or hate. The remaining members of the group, fearfully watched their friends get beaten into bloody pulps. They decided to do something about it. Stupid move.

                                                             ¤

About five minutes later, Kisho was strolling down the street. As if nothing had happened. Anyone who ever had gone against him, had known not to mess with him or weren't alive to do anything about it. Kisho never knew, that he had the strength to beat up whole gangs in several minutes. Maybe, it was because his parents always told him not to use violence, if not needed. He knew that his parents would want to see him now. They would be proud of him. He was not the same person, that he was eight years ago. Now, he was comsumed with hate, and could lash out at anyone, who would dare challenge him. So much had changed. 

                                                             ¤

Kisho walked towards the hotel. The doors were closed and people, he recognized, were standing outside. He looked at the figure standing infront of him, who started to speak. 

" Are you Takai Fujimoto?" A man, dressed in dark blue clothes. With white stripes going down the side of his jacket. He wore a matching hat, placed over short and messy black hair. He was a police.    

Kisho nodded. " You're comming with us."

Kisho didn't understand why, but followed the train of fighters. He walked up, to Yuki, who was following the policeman, too.

" What's going on?" He asked, his friend and waited for a reply. Yuki waited, then started to speak.

" A fighter, Helena Douglas, has been murdered. The police have decided to investigate all the fighters." Yuki replied. She continued. " She was found with a knife in her back, a woman came up, to clean Helena's room and found her dead."

" Wasn't she the heir to DOATEC?" Kisho asked. Yuki nodded. The group of fighters, were comming closer to the police station. 

" During the last tournament, someone attempted to kill her, but failed." Lei Fang chimed in. The Chinese girl was tear eyed, and a few tears trickeled down her cheeks. She had been crying, everyone knew that she and Helena were close friends, ever since the second Dead Or Alive Tournament. 

" Someone already had killed her parents and were after her. It was only a matter of time," Jann Lee exclaimed. Lei Fang glared at him and spoke. 

" Jann Lee, you jerk. How can you say that?" Lei Fang shot back. The Chinese woman looked angry and glared at the other Chinese fighter. 

" Hey! It's not like I didn't expect it," Jann Lee snapped, defensively. 

Yuki and Kisho decided to let the two argue.... In peace. They started to walk ahead of them. The new fighters had all seemed shocked. Kisho wasn't. Somehow, he had dealt with death all his life and was immune to it. He noticed something strange. Kisho cast a glance on the Hawaiian fighter, Kahuku, and noticed something different. Kahuku had an evil smirk on his face and was not one to hide it. He seemed to be happy about Helena's death. And that was rare. Helena was very popular and everyone liked her; Almost everyone. The person, who killed her, had chose the perfect moment to strike.

                                                             ¤                          

" Name?" 

Kisho looked around, showing no sign of nervousity. And responded. " Takai Fujimoto."

" Age?" The police officer inquisited. 

" Sixteen." Kisho answered. The man continued. 

" Did you know the victim of this tragic incident, Helena Douglas, I believe her name was," The man asked. 

" No, I didn't." Kisho replied. He was feeling uncomfortable, but didn't show it. 

" Where were you last night at midnight?" Kisho looked up, as the question was placed in his head. 

" I was downtown." Kisho said. 

" And what exactly were you doing there?" Came into Kisho's ears. 

" I was out for a walk. May I go now?" Kisho asked, combining his answer with a question. The police officer could tell, when someone was lying, but had no doubt of Kisho being innocent. A bad feeling was stuck, in his head, the police officer had a feeling that Kisho was somehow connected to criminal buisnesses. " Yes. You can."   

Kisho left the room, he made his way into the waiting room; It was full of drowsy and tired fighters, who probably didn't get any sleep, since they had all been dragged in here in the middle of the night. 

                                                             ¤

Kisho stepped out of the elevator. He saw something fall to te ground, as fighter's retreating back was seen. Kisho looked at it. The prospect was alluring.

_I picked up, the paper. It was folded, I wondered what was in the contents, as I unfolded it. I read the words quietly in my head. ' Dear, Ken. As you might know there's a demon, who has been found in the Yakushima mountains, and has slayed several ninjas. I have found out that the demon is after me and that the Shinobi knows I'm alive. I hope, that you understand why I have done, what I have. I hope that, maybe, when you're older you'll understand why I ran away. Or forgive me for what I've done. Please do try to understand, but If you don't, I understand. Right now, you probably hate me, but I want to you understnad what I'm trying to tell you. This demon can come after you, if it knows that you are my son. That's why I want you live a different life, a normal life. This is the last time, you'll be hearing from me. By the time, you read this letter, I'll be far away.  I'm telling you this to protect you, and to make sure you don't end up like me; A runaway ninja. You're better off alone, because soon someone would take my life and maybe even yours. Love forever, Kasumi.' I looked at the letter carefully. If there was another demon, my parents would know about it. Maybe, this is all some evil plans of the Shinobi. Maybe, not. I'm intruiged. But I can't find out anything, without letting anyone know my identity. My secret; No one in this world, to trust._

Kisho dropped the note on the ground. Where he had found it, and made is way to his appartment. Whatever it was, he'd find out. 

                                                             ¤

**Author's Notes: **I didn't like killing Helena. Helena is one of my favorite characters, but she had to go....In this story! Anyway, review!!

 __


	5. Forgotten

**Author's Notes: ** Thanks for reviewing. I'm having writer's block. A severe case of it. Oh and I have lots of school work. And Martial Arts!!

**TigerEyes: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this. 

**Trenay: **Another reviewer! Yay! I agree with you, on the DOA category having less stories than most of the other fighting game categories. The DOA category has less stories, than all the other categories, except for the Soul Blade(Soul Calibur) category. Even though DOA has a better storyline, than other games. Anyway, I'm glad you like this ^_^! By the way, don't worry about the flamers, flamers are usual closeminded fools, who flame stories, because they're jealous that they don't have enough brain capacity to come up, with something. Oh and you know, you weren't sounding stupid or anything. I hope you continue to read. And review!

                                                    Forgotten 

**_* From the top, to the bottom. Bottom to top, at the core, _**

**_I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts, taken far from my safety,_**

**_The pictures there, the memory won't escapte me, so why should I care?_**

**_There's a place, so dark you can't see the end, skies cock back and... _**

**_Shock that which can't defend, the rain dripping, acidic question._**

**_Powerfully, the force of suggestion, then with the eyes tightly shut, looking _**

**_Through the rust and hot dust, a spot of light pours lightly over the rusty world of pretend, the ease eyes open and it's dark again*_**

- Forgotten, Linkin Park

                                                             **__**

Kisho looked up, he had received an amount of mail. He saw the usual amount of shopping pamphlets, grocery store coupons and different advertisements. He hated the piles of mail, which came every week. A piece of paper fell out of the pile. Kisho's eyes scanned the paper. 

 _Oh great, not another letter, He thought and started to wonder where he had gotten his pessimistic attitude from. He picked up the letter. _

" Fujimoto Takai. You have defeated Jason Lee, and have won your qualifying round. You will proceed to the next battle." Kisho read. He put the letter down. 

_That didn't tell me anything. At all._ Kisho thought. He started to search through his bag. He was scanning it for a newspaper. He had stole one, the other day, when he was waiting at the Police Office. He remember an interesting article._ Damn it. What was the title of that article? Right now, I'm really paranoid. No wonder why I'm asking myself questions and talking to myself. _

Kisho looked in his bag, again. Making sure, he had looked everywhere. No sight of it. 

_DOATEC. If the article was about DOATEC, then there would be information about it in one of the many DOATEC databases. But the question was what part of DOATEC was it about? No. I should forget about this, even though I know alot about computers. But is it really enough to hack into one of the most advanced databases? No. But it's worth a try.... _

He stood up, and decided get ready to leave. He would go to watch the qualifying fights. He changed into a pair of jeans and a hooded sweater. 

                                                                   ¤

Kisho watched another group of fighters, they were talking about whatever they could possibly taker interest in. Not that, it would be something he care about. At all. But the bottom line, was that they were having a discussion. He walked by them, unnoticed. He didn't wanted to be noticed. He wasn't very social, quite the opposite. He didn't want to be social, either. He didn't want to be like, everyone else. And luckily, he wasn't. Kisho was an outsider.

Right now, he was standing next to big screen TV, monitored by a computer. All the fights were written, with their locations, fight time and the essential information, the opponent. He scrolled through name after name, for his own. Fujimoto Takai. There he found it. In Japan, they always put the family name before the given name. Location. The snow cave. Fight time. Untill opponent is knocked out. That was all, Kisho read, before leaving. He didn't give a damn about, who he was fighting. The only thing, that Kisho didn't want with victory was fame. The fighters, who had won the previous tournaments, were very famous.

                                                                   ¤

Kisho arrived at the snow cave. The icy snow, was lying on the ground. Covering it, filling every inch of it. He made his way over the thick blanket of ice. He looked at the starting possition. In the middle of the cave. He looked at the blue color, the snow looked like, isolated from the sun. Long pieces of ice, were hanging from the top of the cave. A pair of footsteps were heard. Another person, presumably a fighter, was staring him down. The two pair of eyes shifted, direction and stared away. Kisho looked at the stranger. A young girl stood there. She stod there, facing the wall. She took of her jacket and threw it to the ground. Kisho wondered what the hell, had possessed the girl, into wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans shorts, in this type of weather. Two long ponytails with red color, coming from each side of her head, framed her face, delicately. She didn't look that tough, but probably was. Anyone, who had came this far, must have been. Well, if not they bought their way into the tournament. Some fighters did that, Tina Armstrong was one of them. At the last tournament, she got her ass kicked, and handed back to her, after being beaten to a bloody pulp. By Ayane. She had what was coming for her. And deserved it. 

Kisho walked up, to the girl. She began to speak. 

" Get out MY way, or I'll kick your ass!" The girl said, with a smooth and somewhat childish voice. She made a pose, as if there were cameras there. 

 _This girl's stupid. But I can't underestimate my opponent. He thought to himself. As he just muttered a few words. _

" I don't think, that's possible. So, let's get over with this quick, I don't think you want to wreck yourself," Kisho exclaimed. The girl looked very angry. Her cheeks were red, and the color was tinting on to the rest of her face. The girl stood in a stance. Kisho guessed that she was either a Kobudo fighter or a Kung Fu fighter. Kisho looked at her. 

" Angelina Peterson VS. Takai Fujimoto! Fight!"

The fight started. The girl jumped on to Kisho, executing fine kicks. Only to be blocked at sent to the ground. The girl, angrily rose to her feet. She quickly started strike. She went to her side, and bent while doing it. A back kick flew attacking Kisho. It was powerful. The teenage girl took her opportunity. She attacked Kisho, quickly sending him to the ground. Where, she jumped up high and executed a low sommersault make her left leg kick Kisho's side, as she landed. Kisho recovered from the assault, and connected his fist to her stomach and attacked. The girl landed on the ground, it took her a while to recover from the tremendous blow. Kisho kicked her during her recovery, making it worse. She grabbed his leg, pulling it towards her and making him fall. He landed. The girl attacked. He got up and sidestepped, executed a kick. She screamed in pain. The girl was angry, she had control and doubted victory in this battle. She attacked him, smashing her fist against his face. Quicker and harder. Painful. The move was very painful, even for such a skilled fighter as himself. He punched her and managed to land a perfect roundhouse. Just like his parents taught him. A perfect combo, was finished by a sommersault like move, after punch after punch. He attacke, gripping her arm, and pushing it down after kicking her feet of the ground. The girl fell to the ground. After, stumbling to the ground her self confidence was gone. He kicked her alot. The girl stumbled backwards, her head beating against the stone cold ground. A hard sound, followed by a scream, was heard as she hit the ground. The fight was over. Kisho waited for the girl to regain consciousness, before saying some final words. She sat on the hard ground.

" Well, I don't remember telling you about my fighting skills." Kisho said, the girl wiped tears away from her face. And ran away, disappearing quickly. After a few minutes, she was out of sight. 

                                                                   ¤

Knock. Knock. Kisho jolted up, from his bed and opened the door. Yuki was there. He let her in, wondering what she wanted. 

" Hi. I wanted to talk you, about something. It's important." Yuki said, she walked towards the TV. Putting a CD, into the DVD machine, that was part of the Playstation 2. He wondered what it was. 

" Look." Yuki said, blankly. Kisho watched the screen. A fight was on. 

He saw a forest, it was probably a fighting location. Two figures appeared. He recognized Yuki, as one of them and the other one was unrecognizable to him. Yuki did the classical 'Get out of my way' taunt, which her mother always had done. She might not have been the most arrogant person alive, but she sure was different in battle. She changed from being a shy, yet talkative girl to something a whole lot different. Her emerald eyes met his amber eyes. He had always liked her, but would never admit it to himself. However, the truth was that he didn't need anyone. He was just fine, by himself. Never once, did he think about it. 

His thoughts drifted on to the fight, he was watching. He noticed that other fighter, was Ken Kageri. He watched how Yuki blocked and hit Ken. The fight was spectacular. Yuki clasped her hands, together, and opened them realising a blue beam. Ken put his arms in a cross. Kisho knew that he would get hit and probably lie motionless on the ground, for a while. Miracles can happen and in this case, it did. The beam hit back striking against Yuki, who ducked it. The fight time was luckily over and the fight ended in a tie. Yuki pressed a small button, on the remote control which allowed the TV to shut, after the DVD stopped. 

" What the Hell?" Kisho asked, waiting for an answer. Yuki got of the bed, and walked around in circles, while answering. 

" Only a ninja would know what to do with that attack, I have this strong feeling that this guy is a ninja. And the stranger thing is that I really think he has a connection to-" Yuki said, and her voice trailed of.

" To what?" Kisho asked, bringing the sentence to a quick end. Yuki looked at him, hesistantly.

" Look. I had received a letter from my father, informing me about a demon known as Fudoki, who has somehow, appeared and has killed several ninja clans. The rumours go as him, being after Kasumi, a ninja who ran away seventeen years ago. He's also thought of as being the reborn version of Raidou, my grandfather. The man, who Kasumi killed to help her brother. If he's after Kasumi, he'll destroy any ninja in his way. These demons usually appear in the tournaments, during the last fight. The final one. When, I was fighting this fighter, I had this feeling that he was a ninja, with some relation to Kasumi." Yuki explained. The ninja girl continued. " You probably think I'm weird, but I'm usually right about my feelings and have good insincts, as far as that is concerned."

**Author's Notes: **A cliffhanger.....! I know, I know. I'm a very cliffhanger friendly person. Anyway, this chapter probably is weird, this last time, I've been in altered state of mind, I'm very confused, that explains the weirdness of this chapter. 


	6. Up And Gone

**Author's Notes**: This is a very special chapter, I'm introducing new characters into the storyline and the format is a little bit different, than the rest of the chapters.

**TigerEyes****: I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll like this one, too.**

**Trenay****: Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing style. Anyway, you don't need to apologize for that review on my suspense fic. I wasn't offended. I just thought of it as a guess. BTW, thanks for reviewing!**

**The Angel Of Mercy:** Hi, your character will make an appearance in this chapter. Thanks for emailing me, with the great character ideas. I like them a lot. I had to change stuff, for the two character's storylines. I hope you like it. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **When are you going to put up a new chapter for 'Our Past, Our Future'?! Please update it soon. Anyone reading this, should read 'Our Past, Our Future'!! It's great. 

**Up And Gone**

**_* Staring at the white above, Can't tell if I'm alive or dead. Or is it my head? _**

**_Where did I go wrong? Staring at the white above,  _**

**_One day, I closed my eyes and here I am, a cold unhappy man. I've come to realize the life I have, I hate. _**

**_The pulse I need is slowly fading….._**

**_Until, I've lost it all*_**

- Up and Gone, Hoobastank. 

Kisho slumped to the ground. Another vision attacked his mind. 

**I walked through the forest. Looking for something. The ****midnight**** darkness was lightened up, with something far ahead. I looked at the path ahead. I reached the end of the path, after walking a while. I was about to turn away, and walk back, when I saw something. I saw a monster-like beast standing there. A demon. The demon was fighting someone,  and was surrounded by flames coming from the ground. The person, the demon was fighting was a girl.**

**The monster threw her motionless body to the ground. It was Yuki; The girl was Yuki. It must have been a demon. Yes, it was a demon. I watched as the demon, shed a stream of fire on her body, coming from a red beam. The demon bent over and reached for something. It picked up a silver chain with small emerald hanging from a silvery piece, which resembled a dragon. The demon, then, turned around. To see me. Now, I had to fight.**

" Are you okay?" Yuki's voice took his thoughts back, into reality and out of wherever they were. 

" Yeah. I'm fine." Kisho replied and forced a smile. He focussed his eyes on a silver chain, which loosely hung around her neck.  

Yuki noticed that Kisho's eyes were fixated on her necklace. " My father gave me this. Every leader of the Dragon clan, get's this necklace and passes it down to their firstborn child. I'm from three different clans, The Hayabusa Clan, the Dragon Clan and the Hajinmon clan. But now, they are all one clan."

" Oh." Kisho replied.  

" I have to go, now." Yuki said, and made her way to the door. " Bye."

¤

Kisho stared at the grey building. He had discreetly left the hotel, and was at the DOATEC Headquarters. He looked at the grey building, which was shattered in darkness. He looked for a way in. He studied the glass windows, with his eyes, knowing that if he were to break one of them, they would set of an alarm and the Tokyo police would be here as quick, as lightening. He looked at the door. He pulled out his pocket knife and started to poke at the door knob, which loosely fell to the ground. He slipped it into his pocket, along with his knife. He didn't leave any clues, after himself which was a smart move. Very smart. He entered the building. He looked at the dark halls. The linoleum floor tiles, lead to many different rooms. He entered the first room, to the right. He pressed a small button, which made the room light up. He saw a table, in the back of the room. A computer, which's appearance, made it look advanced, rested on the table's counter. There was a large bureau, which had many files. It was open.

Kisho walked towards the office chair, infront of the computer. He opened it, and a small box appeared. 

_Password?__ Let's see…. I looked around. Searching for a code. There was a serial number plastered at the back of the door; 0913 1208 0503 0811 0521. What could that mean?_

_I took files out of the bureau. I noticed each one had a code. _

_I wanted to know what these codes were for, I opened some files. No clues, at all.  _

Kisho started to read all the files he had put infront of him. Two files were missing. 

¤

**Confidential File: **

**Name: **Kisho

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Blood type: **Unknown, but most likely is A. 

**Birth date: **September 13th****

**Age: **Unknown. The fact, of him even being alive is unknown.

**Code: **0913

**Fighting Style**

**Occupation: **Unknown 

**Profile/Biography: **Kisho is the son of Hayate and Hitomi, both competitors of the third DOA tournament. Kisho, unfortunately, managed to escape when his village was attacked. We needed his genes, to create the perfect DNA. However, we have yet to find other related to him, with strong powers and ninja descendant to combine the genes of the project, we are doing. Project Fudo. 

¤

**Confidential File:**

**Name: **Hayabusa Yuki

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Blood type:** AB negative

**Birth date: **December 8th, 2000****

**Age: **17

**Code: **1208

**Fighting Style: **Hayabusa style of Ninjutsu and Hajinmon Style Ninjutsu  

**Occupation: **Student and ninja 

**Profile/Biography: **Yuki is the strong willed daughter of Hayabusa Ryu and Hayabusa Ayane. She has not given any information to her entrance, to this tournament. But we have investigated it, and it seems that she is here to kill the subject of our project; Fudo. She has got connections, to her parents and knows enough to ruin all our plans. We must destroy her, before it's too late.

¤

**Confidential File:**

**Name: **Kageri Ken

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Blood type: **Unknown 

**Birth date: **May 3rd

**Age: **Unknown, but is approximately 18 or 19.

**Code: **0503

**Fighting Style:** Unknown

**Occupation: **Unknown 

**Profile/Biography: **We have no information on this fighter. He has been seen with a woman, with striking resemblance to Kasumi. Kasumi has been missing for nearly 20 years, and we think that Ken is her son. We're not sure, though. 

¤

**Confidential File:**

**Name: **Moon Guan Yin****

**Nationality: **Chinese and part Korean.

**Blood type: **O positive

**Birth date: **August 11th, 1998****

**Age: **19

**Code: **0811

**Occupation: **Singer in a punk/rock band 

**Profile/Biography: **Guan Yin is a girl, who is Korean and was orphaned at birth. Or atleast, she claims to be. We've looked through her all records. Her real name shows relations to a fighter. She is related to Ayane. Raidou, Ayane's biological father, is her great uncle and she is Yuki's cousin. Her records also show that her family was killed, when she was a child. She was an orphan, and her father never told Raidou or Shiden, his brothers, about Guan Yin's birth. He didn't tell them, knowing that they would shocked that he married outside the clan. Guan Yin is the daughter of a Chinese and Korean woman, who devoted her life to taking care of her daughter. Guan Yin witnessed her mother dying. Her mother's last words informed Guan Yin, of who her murderer was. Guan Yin was driven into rage, when she was sent to an orphanage. Guan Yin ran away, and was taken in by a woman, who had found Guan Yin sleeping somewhere cold. This woman had taught Guan Yin, the art of Tai Chi. Guan Yin has entered to find the truth behind her past. 

¤

**Confidential File:**

**Name: **Hayabusa Tora

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Blood type: **Unknown 

**Birth date: **May 21st, 1999

**Age: **18

**Code: **0521

**Occupation: **College Student

**Profile/Biography: **Tora is the daughter of Hayabusa Ken and Hayabusa Ami. Tora's parents didn't want what happened to Kasumi to happen to her, if she didn't want to be a ninja. So, after her brith they assigned for her rights as a ninja to be taken away and they had sent her to live with a family friend in Tokyo. She was taught Jeet Kune Do. And was sent to boarding school, at the age of fifteen. She wants what's rightfully hers, to be the leader of the Dragon clan. She was supposed to be the leader, but instead her brother's daughter, Yuki was. Tora also has come to meet her brother; Ryu. Tora has never met her brother.

¤

Kisho clicked a small button, on the computer, after reading all the profiles. 

_Password clue: Codes of all the planned future victims to our projects?_

Kisho read, the clue again. And type the codes, in. Kisho read, and continued to hack into it. He heard something. But then again, his mind liked playing tricks on him. He heard it again. Someone must have been there. Kisho closed the computer and put the file back, in their places. He closed the door, and walked into the hall. There were many doors. He walked. 

¤

**Author's Notes:** I used an asian way of addressing people. In Japanese, Korean, Chinese and many other asian countries, the family name comes first…. Example: Helena Douglas would be Douglas Helena, when her full name would be addressed. R/R! 


	7. Darkness

**Author's Notes: **Okay, thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys keep reviewing this. Anyway, this story will be updated every week.

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Cool story idea. I think it's cool, that you're gonna involve Christie in the storyline of Natsu, I mean it's very original. I'm glad there'll be two more LONG chapters of OPOF, if not a sequel *hint, hint*. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story. 

**TigerEyes****: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hoping to develop the story, making it more realistic. I hope I've kept to the storylines of all the characters. Thanks for reviewing. **

**The angel of mercy: **I hope you like how your character turns out. Oh and I'll keep reading your story, as long as you update it. Anyone reading this READ The Angel Of Mercy's " The school life of the fighters"!! It's great!!

**Darkness**

**_* Don't turn away, I pray you've heard the words, I've spoken_**

**_Dare to believe, for one last time, and then I'll get the…._**

**_Darkness cover me. Deny everything, slowly walk away_**

**_To breath again, on my own.*_**

- Darkness, Disturbed. 

The darkness had fallen, over the star lit sky. Kisho stood there, in the grave yard. He had his hood, pulled over his head. The sound of footsteps, interrupted the midnight silence. Kisho turned around. To see a figure, standing there; Five feet away from him. He couldn't see the person, very well, but saw the basics. The girl was Guan Yin Moon. She had purple eyes, which he was looking into, right now. He turned away, from her glare. He looked at her. She had brown hair, which reached her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a red crop top and a pair of black leather hip huggers. She looked at him, and began to speak. 

" Who are you?" Guan Yin asked. Kisho turned away from her gaze. 

" Not, who you think  am I." Kisho answered. 

" What do you want?"

" Listen, you're a lot of danger. You should go back to wherever you came from, and stay away from anyone, who has any involvement to DOATEC." Kisho said, he was using a tone different from his regular one. 

" Do you really expect me to believe that. That's like the biggest load of bulls-" Guan Yin said, and was interrupted. 

" Don't believe it, then. Just do what I tell you to, and you'll be safe." He continued. 

" From what?" Guan Yin added. " You don't really expect me to believe this, ne?"

" Here." He gave her the file, Guan Yin started to read. She gasped, and looked at him. 

" These." Guan Yin said. " These are the-"

" They're what you think, they are." 

" What do I have to do with this damn file, besides this being about me?" Guan Yin asked, suspiciously. Kisho pulled out another file. 

" Victims of the Future Projects? What the hell is this?" Guan Yin demanded. 

" Is your code 0811?" Kisho asked. The girl nodded, directly after the question. " Well, then you're one of them." 

" Why should I trust you?" The girl asked. 

" Because I know from experience." Kisho stated. With that, he left the girl. Alone, full of questions, with no one to give her any logical answers. 

¤


	8. One Step Closer

**Author's Notes: **Hi, I don't have anything special to say. 

**Trenay****: Thanks for reviewing. Okay, as for your question, you're right about the name thing. Namco put all the names in normal first name first order, except for Ling's name; the way Namco displayed it was wrong, her first name is Ling. Just so you know. Anyway, I'm glad you like the Hitomi/Hayate pairing. I can give you links to good fanfics with that pairing, if you want. Do you? **

**Dark-Venom: **Really, Dark Venom? I don't give a damn about what you think about my story. If you don't even have the decency to tell me WHY you think that it's a sad excuse for a story, then you shouldn't even have reviewed. But I really don't care about your review. It was stupid and goddamn pointless and definitely was coming from the WRONG person. Try writing a story, instead of flaming others, who ACTUALLY can write, unlike you. But if you wrote a story, I personally wouldn't read it. You're a loser. And that's not because you flamed my story, that because you didn't even explain why you flamed it and why think so. Do EVERYONE a favor and leave FF.net, because losers like you sure as hell don't belong here.

**Firestar: **Thanks for reviewing. I totally agree with you. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Well, I wonder what Dark-Venom likes, if he/she/it doesn't like this one. I bet he/she/it's favorite stories are lemons with Zack and Tina. Ugh. Anyway, glad you like the chapters.

**One Step Closer**

**_* I cannot take this anymore, I'm saying everything I've said before,_**

**_All these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance,_**

**_Less I hear, the less you'll say, but you'll find that out anyway, Just like before…._**

**_Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge_**

**_And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe…._**

**_'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break*_**

- One Step Closer, Linkin Park

The crowd roared, as the announcer called out his name. Kisho stood there, motionless. He looked up, his gaze directed at the spectator seats. He averted his eyes, to the arena, taking one last look around. Kisho made his way, to the boxing ring. He looked up, at the spectators and again felt nervous. Butterflies tumbled around in his stomach. 

Another fighter entered. Kisho looked at his opponent. There was a guy, older than him, who stood there. He had golden blonde hair, with a tint of brown in it. His outfit consisted of a varsity college jacket with the name of a football team printed on it, in blue and red and a pair of dark blue jeans pants. Underneath the jacket, he wore a sky blue muscle shirt. Kisho crossed his arms. 

" In the left corner, we have Scott Dawson and in the right, give it up for Takai Fujimoto!"' The announcer began. There was a silence, broken by the announcer's last word. " FIGHT!" 

As, the word was said, high-pitched rock music started to blast out of speakers hanging in every corner of the arena.

His opponent punched him, and finished the combo of with a high kick to his gut. Kisho struggled, as he fought. Kisho countered, and threw his opponent into mid-air and shifted his position. He attacked by leaping at his opponent. Scott rose to his feet, and threw his fist against Kisho's forehead. Kisho stumbled towards the edge of the ring, and fell to the ground. A kick was placed right to his kneecap, after he fell. The Japanese fighter was up again, and had taken his opponent down. Scott got up, and sidestepped, where he connected his foot to Kisho's face. Kisho almost fell, and was loosing more balance, by the minute. Kisho sidestepped and decided to attack. Kisho leapt at his opponent, striking with a powerful kick, which sent the American fighter to the ground. 

He was tired, and sweat was running down his forehead. He scanned the crowd, again.

Kisho received a punch, and was slammed to the ground. He tried to get up, and succeed. The lights were too bright and everything was blurry, as he tried to fight back, throwing one wobbly punch after another. Scott hit Kisho, right in the jaw. Blood spilled to the ground, as the ninja staggered back.

_Think quick, Kisho. Don't drop your guard. Come on, kick him or do whatever you can to counter….Gotta think quick._ Kisho drifted out of his thoughts and back into reality.

There were moments of booing for the Japanese fighter when he couldn't fight back, which were hard for Kisho to shut out. He got up again and rhythmically blocked punch after, and kick after kick.

He sped towards his opponent's jaw and connected, striking with a left hook. 

The American fighter sent a kick, flying forward. Kisho jumped back, his arms up to protect his chest. 

He started to out-manuever the other fighter; Kisho came out with a barrage of swift kicks and solid punches.

The other fighter fell to the ground, Kisho looked up at the announcer before relaxing and dropping his guard.  

" Winner!" 

¤

Kisho exited the arena, he walked into the shower room. He wiped the sweat of his forehead, and looked at the trace of blood on the towel. He knew that he was bleeding from his nose. He had received a hard blow to the nose. The door opened, Kisho didn't bother to look up at the person; It was probably another fighter, since five fights today were staged at the boxing ring. The footsteps came closer, to him and he looked up to see a man. Clad in dark business suit; Kisho recognized him as a tournament official, since they all were dressed like that. 

" I am here to inform you that, the tournament participants have been narrowed to down from the 96 fighters to a surviving amount of 24 fighters." The man spoke up, his voice deep and was accented with Japanese." You are one of them."

The man came closer. He had an item, and in his hand. 

" Here." The man said, as he handed Kisho a small item. Kisho looked at it, recognizing it instantly; It was an advanced mobile phone. " You will be contacted about your fights, locations and other various information by DOATEC through this phone. It must be open at all times. You will also receive a full list of the fighters." 

With that, the man left. Kisho looked as she door closed. Silence. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I need help in ideas for the new fighters. The characters martial arts are not a difficult choice it's the personality. I've planned out a few martial arts that several characters will have; There's a Kenpo fighter, a Shorin Ryu fighter, a Kendo fighter, a Capoeira fighter, a Tae Kwon Do fighter and a Shotokan fighter, so far. You can suggestion a character, just give me a small profile, with age, name, fighting style(you can chose from the listed styles, too. If you want). PLEASE DO SUGGEST CHARACTERS. Thanks to HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu and the angel of mercy for suggesting characters! Review! What did you think about this chapter! Okay, thanks for reading. 

 


	9. Easier To Run

**Author's Notes: **Nine reviews on one chapter! Wow! Thank you, guys. I'm really happy because of it. I'm gonna try to make this the best chapter ever. Oh and ALL the characters, that you've suggested are in here.

**Joey/Mai fan15:** I love your idea for Shoma, I'm definitely gonna use him. He will use Kendo and Jujutsu, if it's okay. I added Jujutsu because it would be hard to fight, only using Kendo. I mean, that the tournament doesn't allow weapons, so he can only use some of the weapons, you wrote. Thanks, for telling me about the 'Rei' thing, before I wrote the next chapter. BTW, I had an idea of making Shoma related to Hitomi, through her Japanese side of the family, is that okay? 

**Trenay****: Okay, I'll send you some stories, though there aren't many. I'm glad you like this and like that I use Shorin Ryu as a fighting style. I don't know that much, about Shorin Ryu except for that it's a style of Karate, and some other stuff. So correct me, if I get anything wrong, okay?**

**HeavenAnimeAngel-Amaterasu****: Thank you. You do deserve praise, so don't be modest. Thanks to Andrea for the fighting style ideas, they're all great. Hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**Nakahito****: Thank you. Glad you like this fanfic. Tell me, if I made Sakura to sweet. I can change her.**

**TigerEyes****: Thanks, I'm glad to know you like it so far. I'm NOT going to let Dark Venom's comment get me down.**

**Easier To Run**

**_* It's easier to run, replacing pain with something numb_**

**_It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone_**

**_Something has been taken from deep inside of me…._**

**_A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see_**

**_Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away_**

**_Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played*_**

- Easier To Run, Linkin Park

Kisho sat down. He had decided to watch the fights, since he had a free ticket. He found an available seat, in a section separated from the other seating areas. All the fighters were sitting there, waiting for their turn to battle in the spot light. He looked down, as two fighters gathered at the boxing ring.

" In the left corner, we have the talented…. Mackenzie Jones!" The announcer said, standing next to a girl. 

A young girl, who barely looked to be fifteen, but which probably was older than that. The girl had delicate features, which gave her a unique look. Her green almond shaped eyes and her chocolate brown hair which reached barely reached her shoulders, lit up her face, and greatly enhanced her features. She wore a light pink tube top, and pair of cargo pants. The cargo pants were camouflaged, and were not army green; it had different shades of pink. The hues of pink, were anything between dark pink to baby pink. She wore baby pink wristbands, and other jewellery. She wore a pair of pink sneakers, to finish of the outfit. The girl waved to the spectators, nervously. 

" And her opponent, who by the way is just as cool….. Kelly Armstrong!" 

A redhead teenage girl looked up, angrily. Everyone was surprised, seeing as the daughter of Tina Armstrong was a redhead. She didn't look anything, like the predecessor version of the Armstrong family; her mother. Kelly was a tall teenager; she had red hair, which reached her ears. Her crystal blue eyes were blazed, with anger. She wore a camouflaged t-shirt which had different hues of green, with a matching jacket over it and a pair of army green cargo pants. She sure didn't have that innocent look, most girls her age did. In fact, she looked, like she had ran away from the army. Maybe she just had.

" FIGHT!" 

The announcer's words echoed in the arena. It was almost deafening. Spotlights were cast on the two fighters. The redhead threw herself on the brunette, attacking using her body weight to push the younger girl to the ground. They both fell, to the ground. Kelly attacked almost hovering over the girl. Mackenzie launched a punch to her opponent's gut, and staggered back. 

Mackenzie started a long chain of combinations of power punches and aerial kicks. Her moves were very smooth and she looked to be very evasive. Her style looked like Karate. It had to be Karate. 

_Her fighting style is so much like Karate. It's gotta be Karate, but which style. Modern Karate. No. Shotokan Karate. No. Wait, there's another style I know about…. Shorin Ryu. Yes, she's a Shorin Ryu fighter. No doubt about it._ Kisho thought, as he watched the girl perform an arm lock. 

Kelly winced in pain, but turned around and tried to kick her, connecting her leg to her opponent's face. Kelly picked the girl up by her left leg and tried to swing it forward making her fall. But to her luck, she stumbled backwards when her little stunt was countered. Before Kelly hit the ground, Mackenzie managed to get a punch in. 

Kelly kicked the air, when trying to hit her opponent. Mackenzie was already away and ready to attack.

_Man, that girl has more energy than a cheerleader on speed. Kisho thought to himself and continued to watch the fight. He was enjoying it._

Mackenzie sidestepped and cart wheeled, where she smacked her palms against her opponent, starting a new kata. She ended up, with her back to her opponent; The most dangerous position, ever. 

Mackenzie leapt into mid air, and let out a back kick before slowly plummeting to the ground. Kelly got up, and made sure her opponent received some damage. Kelly punched and continued to hit the brunette, after pushing her to the end of the boxing ring. The redhead finally managed to do a kick, aimed at Mackenzie's head. Mackenzie sidestepped, and crouched. Where she now, launched herself and flew towards the redhead with rapid speed and power, that could make anyone drop to the ground.

" Winner!"

¤

Kisho looked over his shoulder, as the two fighters made their way to the seats. They sat down, and started to talk to another girl. Kisho listened in on their conversation. 

" You were great. You're actually one of the best fighters, I've ever fought!" Mackenzie commented, her Austrailian accented voice was enthusiastic. 

" Thanks. But I don't deserve praise." Kelly replied. 

" Hey, what's wrong? You don't exactly seem to be in a good mood." Another girl asked. She had sandy brown hair, with strands falling down on her face and the rest of her hair swept up and put into neat ponytails at each side of her head. She had dark brown eyes, which sparkled. Her pearl white sunflower dress was beautifully decorated with Kanji word designs. She patted her friend on the shoulder, and added. " Don't let the defeat, get ya down!"

" No, it's not that. All my life, my mother and my grandfather have been pressuring me to be what they wanted me to be. My mother wanted me to follow in her footsteps, and my grandfather insisted on getting me into the Wrestling Championship. And I don't want to be a damn model, like my mother but I don't want to be a wrestler!" Kelly snarled. " I hate it. I hate wrestling!"

" Oh, don't care about what your family say. You're old enough to do whatever you want." Mackenzie chimed in, thoughtfully. " They should stop interfering with your life!"

" Yeah," The other girl chimed in, as she played with her ponytails.

" Mackenzie, Sakura…. thanks!" Kelly said, and sat down. " The next time, I see them. I'll tell them."

" But, hey, aren't they here…?!" Sakura asked, and watched as two figures recognized as Bass and Tina Armstrong.

" Gotta go!" Kelly said, and walked towards them.

" Good luck," Sakura said, and looked at the retreating figure. 

" Yeah, go girl!" Mackenzie yelled, hoping her friend would hear it. 

" What about you, Mac? How did your parents react, when you told them about you fighting and entering this tournament?" Sakura asked, her friend looked down at her feet. 

" Um, my parents are dead. They died in a plane crash, when I was three." Mackenzie said, and looked up at her friend. 

" Oh, sorry." Sakura said, hoping she hadn't made her friend sad.

" It's okay, that was fourteen years ago. I live with my aunt and uncle and they supported my decision to fight…… After a whole a lot of convincing." Mackenzie added, thoughtfully. 

" Oh my God!" Sakura burst out, she looked up and stood up, quickly. " I have to fight!" 

" Okay, go kick some ass!" Mackenzie said, and high-fived her friend. 

¤

" Will…… Miss. Sakura Azumi, please make her way down here!" The loud speaker, went on and repeated for the third time. The announcer went to another announcer.

" She's not here. I don't think she's here." He said, picking up the microphone, Sakura heard him as she rushed towards the ring, her ponytails flying in the wind behind him. 

" Wait! I'm here." Sakura said, and stopped and started to dust of her dress. 

" In the left, we have the Shaolin Kung Fu fighter, who kicks a lot of butt….. Chyou Chen!" 

Chyou was a Chinese girl, who had black hair, which was down and black eyes. She wore a dark purple Qi Pao, which silver flowers on it and steel grey lining. She cracked her knuckles as looked up, at the Japanese girl. 

" In the right, there's the kawaii……. Sakura Azumi!" 

Sakura fixed her ponytails and straightened her dress, which was blowing lightly in the wind. She shot her opponent, a death glare. She might have looked innocent, but in battle she was a whole lot more dangerous than what she looked. 

" FIGHT!" 

The Japanese girl trapped her opponent a difficult combo, she continued to by punching her opponent. She threw her fist at her opponent, and started to do some attacks, using her palm. She quickly hit her palm straight at her opponent's nose, and leapt forward kicking her as she was stumbling backwards. She got into a dangerous crouch and got ready for the Chinese girl to get up. She sent her fist forward and got blocked. Her opponent, Chyou had grabbed her fist, and pressed it against her and then threw her forward. Sakura fell and received a punch in her stomach, after falling to the ground. It hurt, but she wouldn't let it effect her fighting. She got up, and somersaulted forward, she made sure her left leg hit Chyou in her head. The effect was that Chyou doubled over and fell to the ground. She got up again. 

And slammed her palm against Sakura's head, with rapid speed and skill. She was very strong and had very good attacks. But since, the two had similar fighting styles, it was easy to block each other's moves. Sakura got up, after the assault and threw herself forward and sent a kick towards her opponents shoulder; It was an excellent axe kick, well timed with good speed and strength.

She back flipped and waited for her opponent to recovery. Blood dripped to the ground, and was splattered everywhere. The Chinese fighter charged against her attacker. She sent two punches toward her. Sakura grabbed both of Chyou's fists and pulled them in different directions, when pressing her thigh against her stomach, while standing with her back to her opponent. She quickly turned around, half the way, and drove her heel into the other girl's stomach.

" Winner!" 

Sakura jumped up, and down happily. She back flipped several times, in sheer joy and happiness was seen in her face. The seventeen year old was full of life, and was very hyper active. 

¤

Kisho looked another fighter appeared, and occupied the seat next to him. He had black hair and black eyes, and he looked to be Asian and to be around his own age. He wore a dark blue Gi.

" Excuse me, what fight's going on next?!" The guy, asked wondering when he would fight. 

Kisho picked up his schedule, and looked. " Ah. There. Shoma Takamouri VS. Kahuku Ka Li." 

" Thanks." He said, and started to search for something in his bag. 

" Kuso." 

" What are you looking for?" Kisho asked, as the guy cursed angrily in Japanese, while tearing his bag apart from the search, in the process. 

" Um, my Naginata, Shinai and my Katana." He said, and picked up some blades. " I'm a Kendo fighter."

" But aren't weapons against the rules?" Kisho asked. The guy shook his head. 

" No, not the ones without a blade are allowed. Like the Naginata and the Shinai." 

Kisho looked at the weapons, one of them; the Naginata, was a wooden stick and had a small, but sharp curve on the end. The Naginata was decorated along the sides with a gold ribbon whit it hung to. It was easy to remove the ribbon of fighting with it, was awkward. He removed it and stood up.

" I'm going to go now, bye. I'm Shoma Takamouri, by the way." Shoma said. Kisho extended his hand and shook it. 

" Takai Fujimoto." Kisho said, to his luck he said 'Takai' instead of 'Kisho', as he almost did. Shoma hurried down to the ring. Kisho looked around, the two girls showed up again; He thought their names were Sakura and Mackenzie. 

¤

" And in the right, we've got an excellent fighter….. Shoma Takamouri."

Shoma and Kahuku glared at each other. They waited for the announcer to signal a start. They attention was on them, as the fight was about to start. 

" FIGHT!" 

Shoma attacked, he kicked Kahuku, and swung his weapon at Kahuku sweeping him of his feet and on to the hard ground. The Kendo and Jujutsu fighter was in control and continued to kick the Hawaiian. 

Kahuku got up, he slammed his fist, against Shoma. He held both of his palms in stance similar to a tiger's claw stance, and he slammed his palm against Shoma in a cat, like movement. No, the movement looked more like the one a snake, would do. Kahuku turned around, and roundhouse kicked Shoma, aiming at the stomach. Shoma caught his heel and threw it forward, appearing while sending an attack with the help of the Naginata. 

He had full control, as he played with his weapon, attacking towards different directions. Left. Right. Shoma attacked using different attacks. He put his Naginata on the ground, and kicked it to the side and started to attack. Shoma ran towards his opponent. He swung a punch, which Kahuku staggered back and caught his fist. Kahuku held his fist in an armlock with the help of the other one. Shoma kicked his leg up, high hitting Kahuku on it's way. Kahuku stumbled backwards. The attack was very powerfull. No one could block or dodge it.  

" Winner!"

¤

" FIGHT!" 

Brad Wong charged against his opponent. The girl, Guan Yin sidestepped and kicked the man, in the back. It was painful, and the pain continued as the Jeet Kune Do fighter got down and punched Brad, in the face. She was quicker, though Brad had more years of experience in fighting and therefore better techniques. 

Brad attacked with a trigger kick, which looked complicated and must have been. He was out-manuevered by the teenager. The Jeet Kune Do fighter attacked, again leaping up into the air and throwing her leg at him. Brad Wong fell to the ground. The girl landing to top of him. 

The Chinese fighter grabbed his opponent's leg, when she tried to move and twisted it. Making the young girl fall. She fell flat on her face, and quickly rose to her feet, giving Brad, who still remained on the ground a kick, in the head. 

She awaited for him to emerge and quickly changed stance. She was now in a stance, with her left foot on the ground and her right leg in the air, ready to attack. When Brad charged against her, she brought her leg down and made a circle with it, then kicking him. 

She punched him, in the face causing blood to fall. A kick was followed up, after the punch.

Brad smashed his palm against her head, first aiming, then striking. It was a quick move, and he squeezed in a kick before the move ended. It was a quick attack. Brad continued. Guan Yin got up, anger flared in her eyes. She attacked. One high kick to Brad's face, and a punch to his shoulder, made him collide and fall to the ground with a loud thud. 

" Winner!"

¤

**Author's Notes: **Okay, just a small note. What did you think about the new characters?

**Word Translations**

**Kawaii****- Means beautiful in Japanese.**

**Kuso****- Means damn in Japanese. **

That's it, bye. 


	10. Thanks For Nothing

**Author's Notes: **Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update sooner, and my updates will be more frequent. Right now, I'm on summer holidays and will be for the next 10 weeks!

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Hey, it's good you like Shoma. Thanks for explaining the Naginata blade thing. Blades aren't allowed, so I'm letting Shoma have a practional one. Thanks, anyway!

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel****: Thanks again! Glad to know you like it.**

**Wolf Runner: **One word: Thank you. I'm glad you like this story, and the characters in it. But keep in mind, that Kasumi and Hayate aren't in the tournament. Hayate's disappeared and Kasumi's there with her son. Anyway, thanks!  

**TigerEyes****: Thanks! It feels good to know that my chapters are appreciated.**

**Thanks For Nothing**

**_* I can't take part in the business revolution_**

**_Or take my chance in the real word confusion_**

**_Don't blame us, who do we trust when they're so dis-a-honest_**

**_No patience, this nation's obsessed with exploitation_**

**_Lying, no denying surrounds me_**

**_All I know is I've heard this stuff before….* _**

- Thanks For Nothing, Sum 41 

" Got any bets?" came a question, from the heavily Australian accented female voice of Mackenzie Jones.  

" Um, Jann Lee will win. He's just the coolest!" Sakura replied, her voice cheery. She was sure, that Jann Lee would win. Sakura handed Mackenzie some money. The Austrailian female turned to face Kisho and Shoma. 

" What about you, guys?" Mackenzie asked, looking at the two.

" Tora Hayabusa will win. 'Cause you what they say about the Hayabusas'! They're known to be awesome fighters!" Shoma said, placing a bet by giving Mackenzie some more money to her pile of Yens. 

" Atleast, that's what my aunt told me about them." Shoma added, thoughtfully. 

" Your aunt?" Sakura asked, arching a brow. 

" Yeah, my aunt Hitomi entered the last tournament. She told me about it, when I was a four."

" Oh. I see." Sakura said, cheerfully. " Has she entered this tournament?" 

Shoma shook his head, and replied. " No. She hasn't. For some weird reason, she disappeared after the third tournament."

There was a silence, broken by the high pitched voice of the announcer. 

" The next fight is Jann Lee VS. Tora Hayabusa!" 

" Gotta go, place those bets." Mackenzie stated, and quickly jolted up from her seat. She walked away, quickly disappearing out of the view. 

Kisho, Shoma and Sakura looked down over the battle field. Taking a good look, at the two fighters as they appeared. Kisho was surprised, after finding out that Shoma was his cousin.

" It's Jann Lee!" Sakura said, pointing at one of the fighters. 

The eighteen years that had gone by since the last tournament sure had changed Jann Lee. His hair was starting to become grey. Wrinkles had appeared, under his eyes. Even though Jann Lee had aged remarkably, he looked to be in the best shape of his life. He wore a black shirt, with a dragon on it. And a pair of matching pants, blazed with a dragon in flames at the bottom. 

" In the left, we have one of the fighter's, who's been in all the tournaments, a

 round of applause for…. Jann Lee!"

The crowd's cheers roared wildly, Sakura joined in the cheering. Mackenzie, who just had came back, rolled her eyes at her friend. 

" In the right, we have the sister of Ryu Hayabusa, give it up for….. Tora Hayabusa!" The announcer exclaimed, and heard cheering with came in response.  

A teenage girl, with blonde hair with sky blue streaks going through it, looked up. She waved to the crowd, and started to pose. She wore a light blue tank top, and a pair of jeans. She didn't look like a ninja. At all. 

" FIGHT!" 

The blonde attacked the older man, bringing him down after a few punches. She had a different fighting style, from her older brother. She fought using Tai Chi. 

Her opponent had fought lots of Tai Chi fighters, so he knew how to block very well. Jann Lee punched her and countered a kick. The kick was countered, when Jann Lee caught Tora's leg with his foot, and slammed it down, as well as her down, with all the force he could jam into the attack. He played with his opponent. After, Tora well she got up and continued to do some 'rebound' punches. Power punches followed by after Jann Lee's recovery. Jann Lee punched Tora, and started a combo.

The fight proceeded in the same order, it often varied between who was in control and dominating. 

¤

The final results were out. The fighters had been narrowed down, to twelve and the countdown was starting soon. Every fighter was once step closer to their ultimate goal. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **Short chapter, well the next one'll be longer. 


	11. Sleeping Awake

**Author's Notes: ** Hey! FF.net's been having problems and some the reviews for chapter ten have been deleted. I got four reviews, and 75% of them have been deleted. Damn this site! Anyway, to all you who have review, if you had anything special to say or ask, or whatever it was just review this chapter and tell me. If it wasn't anything important, don't bother unless you want to. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Okay, I'll see what I can do to change him a little. I'll show his personality in this chapter a little bit more.

**Sleeping Awake**

**_* Reveal to me these mysteries, can you tell me what it means?_**

**_Explain these motions and metaphors, unlock these secrets in me_**

**_Describe your vision, the meaning is missing..._**

**_Won't anybody listen?_**

**_Define the riddles of my mind......_**

**_Nothing is strictly, what it means*_**

- Sleeping Awake, P.O.D.

_Damn it. _

Kisho looked up, he was very tired. He heard the ringing sound from the door bell. He jolted up out of his bed, and opened the door to whoever the person was, who had dared to wake him up at this hour of the day. 

" Konnichiwa! We're here from the magazine, we're here for the interview?" An young woman, with a camer crew behind her, asked. Noticing Kisho's clueless reaction, she continued. " No one notified you, no?"

" Huh?" Kisho responded, his reply was muffled. And he was surprise that he actually could reply. He was too tired to speak right now. He watched as the woman angrily took out a cellphone and dialed a number, then she continued to yell at someone in Japanese. After a while, the young lady put down the phone and directed her attention at Kisho. 

" Okay, well. You have half an hour to get ready, then you are to be down in the hall. You will meet some fighters there, and you all will be car pooled to the magazine's center and there you'll be interviewed. You don't need more time than half an hour, no?" 

Before Kisho could reply, the woman had began to speak. " Great. You will have photos taken, so wear something nice!"

The woman started to walk away. Kisho closed the door.

¤

Kisho walked down, to the hall. He was a few minutes early. He watched the other fighters. There were four fighters. He recognized two; Shoma and Mackenzie.

Shoma wore a blood red pair of Gi pants, with a sign of the Yin and the Ying on it, in black and white. It suited him. Shoma looked tired. Very tired. 

Kisho looked over at Mackenzie. The Austrailian teenager looked tired, but it wasn't that noticable behind her hyperness. Mackenzie wore a teal crop top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was up, in a ponytail and she wore huge loop earrings, as accessories. She was talking to another fighter. 

It was a guy, a very tall guy. He had sandy brown hair, with bangs falling down on his face and had bright green eyes. He wore a baseball cap, with a florescent sky blue t-shirt with words in different languages, scribbled over it in gold. He wore a pair of matching pants. 

There was a girl, standing in the corner. She looked to be cold, seeing as what she was wearing wasn't much. A black tube top, and a short black skirt, made of some silk with a light layer of dark blood red fishnet over it. 

Kisho recognized her, faintly. Guan Yin. She was the girl, that he had warned about the project. Kisho looked at her again, after sweeping his dark blue hood over his hair. 

Another person appeared. It was the woman, who had visited them all earlier. " Okay, I will now call out your names. When you hear your name, say something that will tell me that you're here." 

Everyone looked up, as the woman started. " Mackenzie Jones?" 

" Yeah." The teenage girl said, in reply. The Japanese woman continued.

" Shoma Takamouri?" 

" Here." Shoma replied, shortly. It was a direct answer. 

" Takai Fujimoto?" The woman inquired. Kisho nodded, notifying the woman that he was there. 

" Guan Yin Moon?" 

" Huh?" The girl replied, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't been paying attention. The woman took that as a 'yes' and continued. 

" And finally, Jeff Hardey?" The woman asked. The guy, Mackenzie had been talking to, replied. 

" Now, we're all here!" The Japanese woman replied, with enthusiasm in her voice. " Okay, let's go."

¤

Kisho looked around, the room's were decorated with oriental interior design. The walls were pearl white and had golden Kanji letters along it. There were cubsicles, with laptops of the greatest tecnology. 

The five fighters were lead into a room, it had five chairs around a small table. There was a microphone plugged into the ground and it had a tape recorder. A small part of the dark room, was put out for photography. 

" Sit down." The Japanese woman said, enthusiasticly. The fighters gathered around her. 

" Now, I have some questions... I'd like to ask you. It will be for the magazine. The magazine, Sugoi, is one of the most popular magazines for teenagers. And you all, are lucky to be in the magazine. All the fighters will be in it. There will be profiles for you and a group photo. Can I start?"

Some of the fighters nodded. The woman decided to continue. 

" I'll start with you, Mackenzie." She said, and turned to the teenager. She heald the microphone towards her, and started to question her. 

" Name?"

" Mackenzie Marguerite Jones." Mackenzie responded, looked as notes were taken. 

" Age?" The woman questioned, waiting to start taking notes.

" Seventeen." She replied, wondering what the next question would be.   

" Nationality?" 

" Austrailian." She responded, smiling.

" Fighting Style?"

" Shorin Ryu." Mackenzie replied, proudly. 

" What do you like to do?" 

" I like playing videgames and doing different sports." Mackenzie added, thoughtfully. 

" Biography?" The woman inquired. 

" I entered this tournament, to have fun and kick ass, while doing that." The reply came with smile. 

" Okay, what about you, Shoma?" The woman continued and directed her glance at him. 

" Name?" 

" Shoma Koji Takamouri." He blankly responded. There was something in his voice, it was so cold.

" Age?" She demanded.

" Nineteen." 

" Nationality?"

" Japanese." He said, his tone was very cold and that seemed to annoy the journalist.

" Fighting Style?" 

" Kendo mixed with Jujitsu." He responded. 

" What do you like to do?"

" Train." He replied. 

" Biography?" She waited, noticing the silence. " You know, the reason, why you entered?"

" That's none of your buisness." He stated, coldly. He exited the room, after that. 

" Okay, Takai, you're next. Name?"

" Takai Fujimoto." He stated. 

" Age?" 

" Seventeen." He continued. 

" Nationality?"

" Japanese."

" Okay, I already know your fighting style, so what do you like to do?" 

" I like traveling." He replied, again.

" Okay, and finally, biography?"

" I entered this tournament, to fight against the proffessionals and take my family out of their long line of debt." He made it up, quickly but replied slowly.

" Fine, Guan Yin... Your turn. Name?"

" Guan Yin Joo-Eun Moon."  She replied. 

" Age?" The woman inquired.  

" Eighteen."

" Nationality?"

" Part Korean, part Chinese and part Japanese." The woman looked at her, strangely. " Don't ask!"

" Fighting Style?" The next question came. 

" Jeet Kune Do." She replied. 

" What do you like to do?" 

" Well... I'm a computer freak, so take a guess." She replied, somewhat sarcasticly.

" Biography?" 

" Um, well I came to this tournament to fullfill my dreams. I'm going to win this tournament." She quickly replied. 

" You?" The woman said, pointing to the fifth fighter. " Speak up!"

" Jeff Nathaniel Hardey."

" Age?" 

" Twenty two." He continued.

" Nationality?"

" Half British and half German." 

" Fighting Style?" 

" Goja Ryu." 

" What do you like to do?" She asked. 

" I love to swim."

" Finally, biography?" She said, finally shutting up.

" I've always loved to fight, and now I found a chance to fight." He explained. 

All the fighters, in the room looked up at the woman. They were finished. 

" Now, we're going to take separate pictures and then, a group photo. Then, you may go home!" She said. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **Okay, now I'm finished. This chapter was crap, in my opinion. The next chapter will be better, I promise.


	12. Downfall

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews and for reading this fic. I'd like to thank everyone, who out this story on their favorite's list and me, on their favourite author's list! Anyway, now I ***NEED* **your help, I need more characters. I need four more. Three male characters and one female character! Can you please suggest ideas!?

**Trenay****: Thanks. I'm really glad you like Mackenzie. I tried to portray Mackenzie as a teenage girl, who loves sports and anime. And who has an outgoing yet, unique personality. Anyway, thanks for replying and giving me the answers to my questions. I'm glad you like the chapter. **

**WolfRunner****: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Well the chapter was supposed to be a filler chapter. It was supposed to be a not-so important chapter, which was up until I got some inspiration and posted the next one. Not that, I'll delete or anything. **

**TigerEyes****: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Joey/Mai fan15: **It's good you like Shoma. He's in this chapter, too. Anyway, when are you gonna update?! Update…. soon!

**Downfall__**

**_* Am I…. Breaking down? Can I break away?_**

**_Push me away, make me fall….._**

**_Just to see another side of me, Push me away…_**

**_You can see what I see, the other side of me_**

**_Fall back on me and I'll be the strength I need_**

**_To save me now, just come face to face with me_**

**_Stay in place you'll be the first to see me, heal these wounds*_**

- Downfall, TRUSTcompany

Kisho watched the announcer start.

" Here, we got….. the Queen of combos, who's no other than…… Tora Hayabusa!" 

Tora smiled at the crowd. The blonde started to wave to the audience, and looked up at her opponent. She wore a blue kimono, with white flowers on it. Her blonde hair with blue streaks in it, was up in a ponytail.

The announcer was standing, next to her opponent. " And in this corner, we have the dangerous daughter of…. Ryu and Ayane Hayabusa…. Yuki Hayabusa!"

Yuki wore a dark red cropped top, with a pair of black pants. Her black hair with red highlights, was down and flicked over her shoulder and away from her face. 

Yuki was surprised that this other fighter, had the same name. Maybe, they were related. She didn't look like a ninja. Yuki was interrupted out of her thoughts and was sent back into reality, as an announcement was made.   
The two fighters squared up to each other. They glared at each other. One of them, spoke. 

" You're the leader of the Hayabusa Hajin mon Clan, aren't you? Well, then you've got something that's mine!" Tora exclaimed, confidently.

" Oh and what might that be?" Yuki arrogantly, asked. It was noticeable that she related to Ayane.

Tora looked at her, angrily and responded. 

" Leadership of the clan. I'm the legitimate leader of the Hayabusa Hajin mon. So, get out of my way unless you want to be hurt!"

" I'd like to see you try….. Not that I think you can!" Yuki stated coldly. Arrogance and cockiness was heard in her voice.

" You're not gonna get in my way. No one will. And you will never lead my clan. Do hear me?" Tora continued. " So, I advice you to just back off!"

 " Oh…. Too bad." Yuki exclaimed, coldly. " You're just going to have to fight for it!"

After the two ninjas had traded words, the announcer decided to announce the fight. 

" FIGHT!"

Tora circled around Yuki, deciding on when and how to attack. Tora started to punch, seeing as her hands were infront of her. Yuki got into her fighting stance, which was adapted from her mother's style. She grabbed Tora's fist, after a punch and twisted it. 

The blonde girl pulled her hand backwards, with so much force her opponent lost her balance and fell. Yuki stood up, and started a punch combination. First, her clenched hand crashed into Tora's mid section and then with perfect aim, into her collar bone. Yuki got to her senses and attacked. She continued by smashing her foot right into her opponent's face.

Tora rose to her feet, and quickly started a combo. It was combination of many painful moves, mostly of power punches and low cresent kicks. The move was ended, as Tora slammed her fist at Yuki's face sending her back to the ground.

Yuki lay a few feet away from her opponent, who immediately took the opportunity to attack. Tora jumped at her opponent. She was now, standing near Yuki's head. She sent a low swift kick to Yuki's motionless form. Blood ran down her face, quickly shedding a puddle of blood on the ground, she lay on. 

Yuki got up, and hoisted her leg up into the air, she quickly moved it closer to the other girl, making sure it hit her head. She kicked, again. This time, it was at her opponent's face. The painful assault lead to Tora, falling on to hard ground and lying there for a while. 

Tora got up, and leapt in the air. Pounding a punch into the other ninja's skull. She sent a kick, forward. 

Her next attack came at the speed of lightening, one blink of an eye and you wouldn't be able to escape it. Yuki made the mistake of doing that, and tumbled to the ground. But got up again. She kicked Tora in her stomach, the kick was high and seemed to sweep Tora into mid air. Yuki did not wait long, before attacking. She hit her leg up high enough to hit the plummeting Tora, before she fell.

" Winner!"

¤

" First up, we have… Give it up for the awesome Jujitsu and Kendo fighter, who sure knows how to fight….. Shoma Takamouri!"

Shoma wore a black Gi. It had blood red lining, and flourescent red words were sewed on to the back, in Kanji letters. The Gi pants had a pattern on it. There was a decorative small red, black and white sign on it. He looked up at the announcer. He switched his glance to a cold glare, which he looked at his opponent with. 

" And his opponent is a great fighter, who's come all the way from Kyoto to fight here, let me introduce…. Ken Kageri!" The announcer said.

Ken wore an army green muscle shirt, and a pair of matching black baggy pants. He had a headband, matching his pants. A pair of green wristbands were accessories to his outfit.

Ken Kageri walked over to the middle of the ring, quickly. His opponent, Shoma Takamouri, casually followed.

" I will not show you mercy." Ken said, waiting for a reply. 

" A fight is a battle between life and death. This one won't be an exception." Shoma coldly muttered.

Ken stepped back, and started to get into his stance. Shoma adjusted his grappler gloves, and waited for the announcer to declare that the fight would start.

" FIGHT!"

Ken attacked,  quickly. He went into another stance and had the chance to attack almost throwing himself over his opponent. Shoma managed to escape the attack, but had received some damage. It was painful having someone's bodyweight thrown over you and the move took a while to recover from. 

Ken went into a different stance, and kicked the other fighter. Shoma caught his leg, and sent him to ground after performing punches at the same time, he held the leg. 

Shoma went into action, he quickly attacked a weak point; The knee. He kicked Ken's left knee, and then slammed his leg into his stomach. It was a very painful move. 

After the quick recovery, Ken made sure to get an attack in. He charged at his opponent and sent a punch straight at him. He followed through, with a high roundhouse kick. 

The kick was very powerful. It contained enough power to make almost anyone double over and fall. And the speed with the move was done with was spectacular. The move was good, all round. Good enough to assure Shoma victory. 

Shoma backed up, and still kept his guard. He looked at the motionless fighter, as he heard a loud sound.

" Winner!"

**Author's Notes: **Another short chapter, huh? Like I said,  before I need your help... Please suggest new characters, I need four new ones, three guys and one girl. So please help me out. I need these characters for chapter thirteen. I can't write it, until I've got these characters. R/R!


	13. Hit The Floor

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't update earlier, because my computer crashed. But, now it's fixed! Oh and thanks, to Wolf Runner, Joey/Mai fan15, The angel of mercy and Mike's girl for giving me character ideas! 

**Wolf Runner: **Yuki and Tora aren't rivals. Their first meeting was the fight. They will be rivals though. Later on, in the story, it's be more obvious. Oh, and the idea for Jim is very good. No one will know anything about him, and he'll be a ninja. The only characters, he will have any relations to are Ken and Kasumi. He will be a father figure to Ken and a boyfriend to Kasumi. That's pretty much it.

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Hey! The idea for Daniel is good. He's the annoying and stupid character, who everyone likes to beat the crap out of.... but surprisingly has decent fighting skills! "Zack Reborn"? I hate Zack, and you know how much, but any game needs a character, who everyone likes to beat up! I'm trying to make him, as annog as possible. So, tell me what you think of his characterization.

**The angel of mercy: **Hi. I like your character idea, it's good. It's also very original to have a Egyptian/Japanese character, I don't think any fighting game has that. Suma will be featured in this and I'm going to change her style to kick boxing instead of Karate mixed with kick boxing. (To anyone reading this, who has read the review, the character's name has been changed from Lucy-Anne Smith to Suma Osagawara.)

**Mike's girl: **Okay, Gary will be featured in the story. He will be a fan of the tournament and will also be a Linkin Park fan. His personality will be outgoing, yet a little bit withdrawn at times. I'll make him a friend of Yuki, too. 

**Hit The Floor**

**_* One minute, you're on top......_**

**_The next you're not, watch it drop_**

**_Making your heart stop, just before you hit the floor_**

**_One minute, you're on top......._**

**_The next you're not, missed your shot_**

**_Making you're heart stop, you think you won..._**

**_And then it's all gone*_**

- Hit the Floor, Linkin Park

Loud music was heard faintly, from outside the building. The door had been left slightly open. Kisho took the opportunity to step inside. He looked around. 

There were dark blue pieces of wallpaper, which hung tightly to the wall giving it a nice look. Lights sparkled and shed light to the dark room. There were different types of furniture, each with different shades of blue and unique designs. There was a small bar desk, made of white marble. Behind it stood a cupboard, filled with different bottles. 

Kisho sank down into the sofa. He looked up at the groups of people, who were dancing to the loud music, that boomed from the cd player. He listened to the music, as his eyes scanned the crowd for a recognizable face. 

The party was a small gathering, held for all the fighters, who had entered the Dead Or Alive tournament. It was also held in celebration to the fighters, who made it all the way to the semi-finals. He remembered hearing about the party, as his parents had told him about the tournament. His parents had both won the preliminary fight, the exibition match up and the qualifying rounds and ended up in the semi-finals and after that the finals, at the last tournament. It was natural that he, who fought using both of their techniques and had great skills, would be in the semi-finals.

He looked around, once again. His eyes stopped at two people, who were talking. One of them, was Yuki. 

Yuki wore a black t-shirt. The t-shirt stopped right above her belly button and was attached to a pair of black and white stripped grapplers gloves, through a pair of tiny white suspenders. She wore black pants, which were designed like carpenter jeans. She also wore black combat boots. 

The other was a guy, she was having a conversation with. He had black spiky hair, which had streaks of red in it. He had icy blue eyes. His complexion was slightly lighter than tanned, and he looked to be asian. He wore a black t-shirt, which was slightly baggy. His t-shirt had navy blue graffiti styled letters, scrawled across it, with ten letters. Linkin Park. At the bottom of the t-shirt there was a blue wave pattern. The waves went first from light blue and then darker as the pattern was continued. A pair of black baggy jeans were worn to match the rest of the outfit. The jeans had a Yin Yang sign, on it. The Yin Yang sign was unique, it's colors were black and blue. Instead of black and white. 

From where Kisho was standing, it looked like the guy was flirting with Yuki. Anger steamed up inside him. He tried to ignore it, as thoughts occupied his mind. 

_Jealousy is not a good emotion._ He reminded himself, in his mind. He decided to go get himself a drink. He walked towards the bar, and sat down on a bar stool next to it. A man turned around and faced him. 

" Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" The bartender asked. " Would you like a drink?"

Kisho didn't know much about drinks. A streak of confusion disappeared from his face, as words escaped his mouth. " I'd like a tequila." 

He paid the bartender. The man turned around and started to look around, in the cupboard. A rude and drunken comment was heard from Brad Wong. The man flinched and a sign of annoyance was displayed on his face. 

" Hiro, I've had enough of this man. Throw him out!" The bartender commanded his assistant, as he was preparing the drink. His assistant nodded. The younger man started walking and soon was out of sight. The bartender turned around, and handed Kisho the drink. The bartender focussed his eyes, in the other direction. 

" What about you?" The bartender asked, now speaking to a girl, who occupied the seat next to Kisho's. 

The girl had long brown hair. She had a complexion slightly darker than tanned. Her forest green eyes were focussed on the bartender, and she looked very thoughtful. She wore a dark grey tank top and a pair of black jeans. She wore high heeled grey boots. The boots had two silver colored spikes, which gave the boots a unique look and made the boots, a great accessory to the outfit.

" I'll have a soda." She responded. Her voice was quite feminine, but it had an icy tone to it. 

The girl paid the bartender, as a strange shout was heard coming from outside the place. The bartender sighed angrily, as he quickly handed the girl a soda can.

" Hiro! Can't you do anything right?!" The bartender shouted at his assistant and went out back, to join him. Kisho started to drink. The drink tasted good. Very good. He was interrupted from his drinking, by a voice. 

" You do know that those drinks are severely spiked, right?" The girl asked. She was being serious, it was heard in her tone. Or atleast, it seemed like she was. Kisho almost spat out the fluid in his mouth, at the mention of those words. " Ah. That explains the strange behavior _some people have."_

The girl looked at Kisho, as he spoke and pointed to the dance floor. " You believed me. I was just joking. But you never knew the drinks could be."

" Yeah." Kisho agreed, and looked over his shoulder. The girl followed Kisho's eyes, as they looked over to the other side of the room. She noticed that he was watching at a guy and a girl, intensively. 

" You like her, don't ya?" The girl asked, suspiciously. Kisho looked at her and replied. 

" What.... Yuki? No!" 

A taunting smirk appeared on the determined face of the teenage girl. " Oh, yes you do. It's really obvious!"

" I really don't, but if I did it wouldn't any of your buisness." He snapped back, defensively.

She rolled her eyes. " You're such a guy." 

" What do you mean by that?" He asked. The girl looked at him.

" Oh, just that you're such a guy, in the way that you won't admit that you like her. Not even to yourself, and that's a typical thing guys do." She added thoughtfully. Her tone changed as she continued. Her voice was almost taunting. " And you know lying to yourself is not a good thing."

Kisho looked at Yuki and that guy, she was with. It was obvious that the guy, was flirting with her. The guy was showering her with kind comments and was saying lots of witty jokes, which actually made her laugh, a thing which she rarely did. 

Flattery gets you nowhere in the end. Kisho thought, and looked away. 

" I'm going to go and talked to them." The girl said, and stood up. Kisho gave her a look. It was a 'You-wouldn't-dare' look. Which was what he thought, as she walked away.

The girl made her way up to the couple and started to speak. In fluent Japanese, as she asked them questions. Kisho looked away from them, as the two blushed after hearing a question. It was something along the lines of 'Are you together?' or 'You two make a cute couple, are you?'. After a while, the tow answered and she left them. As she walked away, they resumed their talk.

" I didn't know you spoke Japanese, so fluently." Kisho said, changing the subject. The girl continued.

" Oh, don't judge a book by it's cover." She said, continuing. " And well, having a Japanese parent, makes it obligatory for me to know Japanese."

" So, you're Japanese." Kisho added, wondering what the other part of her nationaliy was.

" Yes, part Japanese and part Egyptian." She corrected. 

" Oh, I see. Are you a fighter, in the tournament or is this a place you hang out at?" Kisho asked, looking around. There were lots of people, who weren't fighters. They must have been intruiged by the loud music and entered the bar. An answer came.

" Yeah, I'm fighter." She responded, and continued by adding another chain of words. " I'm in the semi-finals."

" Do you perhaps have a fight schedule for the semi-finals?" Kisho asked. " I'vee been waiting to find out, when I'll fight."

The girl searched her pocket, and came out with a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Kisho.

" Thanks...." His voice trailed off. " I didn't catch your name, before."

" Suma Osagawara." She replied. " What about you?"

" Takai Fujimoto." Kisho responded. He had started to get use to referring to himself as Takai Fujimoto, instead of his real name Kisho Iwamoto. He unfolded the paper. And started looking at it.

He read that his fight would be the fifth out of six fights, in the semi-finals. And now, two fights had already gone by. And there were two more fights, that were going to be fought at midnight. 

" I have to go. I'm fighting tonight." Suma said, and started to leave. 

Kisho ordered another drink. Another person sat down, a distance away from him. 

It was an asian looking man. He had black slightly messy hair, with thick bangs that almost covered his eyes. He had emerald green eyes, which were focussed on the dance floor. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, with a white muscle shirt underneath and a pair of light blue jeans. He wore black sneakers, to it. The man ordered a drink and started to drink. He glared, as another younger man appeared, next to him. 

The man had blonde hair. And had blue eyes. He looked to be of european descendant. Or maybe, of american. He wore a short sleeved, light blue button up shirt, which hung loosely over his shoulders and revealed his muscular stomach. He wore a pair of baggy blue pants, which matched the rest of his outfit. Around his neck, the guy had a necklace. It was a piece of rope with a sharp edged shark fang, tied to it on the bottom, it made an excellent accessory to finish the outfit.

Nevertheless, soon Kisho started to understand why the older man was glaring at the guy, who recently appeared next to them. The guy continuesly bragged about himself and what a great fighter, he was. It was an annoying habit, this guy had. Bragging about himself, to the first people he sees when enters a place, isn't exactly interesting. 

Atleast, Kisho let the nonsense this guy was talking about, go in one ear and out the other. Kisho heard girlish laughter, from behind him. 

It was two fighters, he recognized. Sakura and Mackenzie. 

Sakura wore a bronze colored peasant top with golden brown long skirt, which matched the top. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a pearl necklace, and a pair of matching accessories. 

Mackenzie wore a silver colored tube top. She wore a pair of cargo pants, which had different shades of white, grey and black on it, in a camouflaged pattern. Her hair was down. 

Two girls looked very happy, they were talking as they made their way to the bar. 

The annoying guy, sitting five seats away from him, jolted up from the seat. 

" Ladies....!" He began, followed by a cat call whistle. " I'm Daniel. Can I interest you each in a drink?" 

Mackenzie whispered something in Sakura's ear, before her friend replied. " Sure."

The guy pulled out two chairs, one on each side of the one, he was sitting in. The girls sat down, Kisho noticed that they were up to something, as the guy ordered  two more drinks. 

" Thanks." The girls replied, at the same time. The two were very soon, finished with their drinks.

" Let's go dance, Sakura. Well, see ya!" They said, and waved to Kisho and the man, who was sitting next to him. With that, they got up, before the guy could say anything to them. He looked very disapointed, seeing that the girls had blew him off, totally. 

" Ladies.... Girls! Hey, wait up!" Daniel said, and started to chase after them. 

Kisho turned around, and looked at him, as he tried to flirt with them. It was funny, because they kept rejecting him and he just wouldn't understand. 

" Ah, screw them." He muttered, quietly. Daniel scooped out, his next prey in the crowd of people. Kisho looked up, as the guy confidently, walked over to the end of the room. 

" Miss. Hayabusa!" Daniel said, addressing Yuki. She looked up at him, coldly. 

" What do you want?" She asked, using a tone which matched her expression.

" Come closer. My blood sugar's low and you certainly put Hershey out of buisness!" Daniel continued, and flashed her a smile. This time, he was rejected with a punch to his nose. Blood ran from his nose, and he wiped his nose, quickly. He turned around, to see the CD player, and a girl next to it. Kisho recognized the girl, sitting there as Guan Yin. Guan Yin wore a dark blue crop top, with dark blue jeans. Her eyes sparkled, even though, she looked to be a little tired.

She looked to be a little bored too, but continued to do her job. She was supposed to switch CD's every now and then, make sure there was a mixture of different types of music. She threw her hair over her shoulder, and put another CD into the CD player. She choose the track number and soon an old Nirvana track, 'It Smells Like Teen Spirit' was played. The music was very loud and the girl started to softly sing along to it.

" Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" A blonde haired guy asked her. Guan Yin looked at him, confused and replied. 

" Huh, what?" She replied, confusion was heard in her voice and she could hear that the guy, infront of her, was trying to act all concerned. He knew his trick was working.

The guy put his arm on her shoulder, and continued." Did it hurt, when you fell from Heaven?!"

" I don't know what you're talking about... but get a life, you freak!" Guan Yin angrily snapped, and back a step away from him, after throwing his hand of her shoulder. 

" But, girl, you are my life!" The guy continued, with open arms. The reaction, he got was alot different from what he had expected. Guan Yin had kicked him in the stomach, and started to walk away from him. 

Kisho couldn't help but chuckle. Many people laughed at him. Everyone was surprised, as the guy got helped up. Another fighter, recognized as Ken Kageri, had felt sorry for him and helped him up. 

Ken wore a green muscle shirt, and a pair of baggy black pants. He also wore a pair of green sneakers. 

After, Ken helped the guy up, the two started to talk. Kisho ordered another drink, and started to drink. He looked at his watch, it was quarter to eleven. He looked up to see, whether Yuki and her friend had left. He wasn't surprised, in seeing that they weren't there. Many people had left, and the number of people left, was decreasing quickly. Most people were going to watch the fights.

Kisho finished his drink, and started to leave the place.

¤

" Prepare yourself for the beating of your life, 'cause I'm NOT losing to a beginner!" Suma declared, as she walked up to her opponent. 

" Whatever." Her opponent, who appeared to be Daniel Lords, muttered.

" Daniel Lords VS. Suma Osagawara! FIGHT!!" The announcer said. 

Daniel was the first to attack, he punched Suma, in the face. Suma felt pain, but leapt in the air and kicked Daniel. She almost fell to the ground, after loosing all the balance. She dropped to her feet, and gave her opponent, no time to recover. She smashed her palm against his face, she ended the move by clenching her fist and attacking at the speed of fatal lightening. 

Daniel was still standing, the hard blows, he had received were not enough to keep him down. Another kick was aimed at him, he staggered back and punched at his opponents knee, smashing right up against Suma's knee, his attack forced the girl to the ground. 

She tried to get up, as suceeded. She swept her feet up, and kicked them against him, one a slight second before the other. It looked like as if, she was going to fall over, until one of her feet landed on the ground as the other one gave her opponent a final kick. 

Daniel doubled over and hit the floor. It was a hard fall, especially since he fell backwards and hit his head. 

The boxer got up, quickly and attacked. A punch swung at Suma. She ducked quickly, and threw her left leg, at him, attacking his stomach. She took a step backwards and held her guard. 

Daniel attacked Suma, he ducked and then got up quickly and released a five-hit combo. Which gave his opponent, alot of damage and won him some time. He crouched and swung a punch at the girl , before standing again. 

She lay on the floor, before getting up. She sidestepped and hit him with a few punches, she prepared to do a back flip forward, as she had the opportunity. 

Suma backflipped it hit Daniel's back, the only part of him she was facing. 

Daniel fell to the ground, but got up. He quickly leapt at her and beat his fists, against her face and then one time at her stomach. The blow to the stomach was tremendously powerfull, and hit her. She was flying through mid air, as she hit the floor. It was painful. 

She got up, again. And started a combination of kicks, which were aimed at his mid section. It took four kicks, until he gave in and collapsed. 

The crowd roared. No one could anticipate who would win the fierce battle. 

Blood was smeared onto the ground. Suma attacked again, she connected her foot to his jaw, as she was in the air. She fell to the ground, as he moved out of the way, quickly. 

She hit her head, hard. Time was running out. 

There were few minutes, left in the battle. Each fight had a limit of fifteen minutes. In the other fights, before the semi-finals, it was more.

The kickboxer got up, she attacked again. The boxer received some hard blows. One blow, was the final, it was a kick to his head. It consisted of all the power, she had left.

" Winner!"

Suma walked over to her opponent, who was lying on the ground. 

" Is that all you can do!" She muttered, arrogantly.

¤

" Here we've got the excellent fighter.... Sakura Azumi!" The announcer began.

After a while, the announcer continued. " And her opponent, a round of applause for..... Jim Fury!" 

" You're the next opponent, huh?" Jim asked, looking at the person.

" What do you think?" Sakura muttered. 

" Sakura Azumi VS. Jim Fury!! FIGHT!" 

The fight just started. Sakura attacked, she crouched and then leapt at Jim. The move wasn't sucessful, at all. Jim started off, with blocking and had better defensive skills than offensive. He blocked, and chose moments to get some hits in.

This was very effective. Sakura roundhouse kicked him, the kick almost didn't hit  him, but he ducked too slowly. He fell to the ground and was attacked by his opponent, who was just as determined as he was to win. 

Before, the girl could do anything, Jim had gotten up and was in the process of attacking. He threw some power punches, which were very effective. He felt a powerful attack coming his way. 

Sakura tripped over her foot, accidentally and became a victim to her own death trap. She had charged at Jim, and tried to kick him, throwing her whole body weight against him. She fell over and was in a bad posistion. Now, just one well timed move with a decent amount of power, could have the match ended. The score was very even.

Jim attacked, he crouched and got up, he tried to punch Sakura. Sakura was quicker and sidestepped. Jim was surprised and did a devasting move. He teleported and appeared from behind her where he sommersaulted, and hit Sakura, painfully. 

" Winner!"

The officials went to check on Sakura. The crowd cheered. It was a good fight. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **The last fight was short, since I was starting to get writer's block. This was the longest chapter, in this story. Review.


	14. From The Inside

**Author's Notes: **First of, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this. Anyway, since this story is ending soon, the next couple of chapters will be the same length as the last chapter. Even if I were to write a sequel, these upcomming chapters will be long.

**Wolf Runner:** Hi. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And Jim. His personality will be revealed in the ext chapters. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **The chapter was really long, 3561 words!! I'm hoping this chapter will be just as long. Anyway, I'm glad you like the Daniel-bashing. Don't worry, I have alot of mean things planned out for him. He will be an enemy with Shoma, and you will find out about that in this chapter.

**TigerEyes: **Thank you. I'm glad you've liked this fanfic, so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

**From The Inside**

**_* I don't know who to trust, no surprise_**

**_Everyone feels so far away from me_**

**_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_**

**_Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit_**

**_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet, _**

**_All I ever think about is this.... All the tiring time between, _**

**_And how trying to put my trust in you, just takes so much out of me...._**

**_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away, cause I swear_**

**_For the last time I won't trust myself with you*_**

- From The Inside, Linkin Park

Kisho walked into the library. He had decided to start studying. There were many different reasons to that decision, one of them, being the fact that a ninja without a clan wasn't very useful. Especially, when you're wanted to be dead by other ninjas. But he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to leave his past behind him, though. 

Kisho looked over to the shelves of books. The public library had many books, and the amount increased monthly. 

He wanted to catch up on the learning that someone of his age should have learnt, he wasn't far behind either. When he was younger, he had a supervisor for Ninjutsu, another that taught him about being a ninja and about the Shinobi Code and one for schooling.

He picked some books of the shelf and started to read. Girlish laughter was heard in the back ground, Kisho turned around to see some girls clad in Japanese school uniforms talking and giggling over various topics of which, they spoke. 

Kisho looked around for another section, he needed some more books. He saw a computer. Above the computer, there was a paper. The paper was pinned to the wall, and hung tightly. 

Kisho started to read the Japanese words, which slobbily were scarled across the top of the page. The paper was a sign up sheet for computer usage. He looked down at the computer, at then let his eyes look up and glance at the paper. 

He signed his name, after looking at his watch. After that, he sat down next to the technologic piece of equipment. He started to click his way, through websites and pop-up ads that appeared. 

After a while, a box appeared. 

" You have got five unread messages in your inbox!" He read before the box disappeared. He had clicked on the box before it was out of sight, making another window open. He wondered who had sent him, or if it was just junk mail that was sent. 

He opened one of the emails, finding a advertisement for a Japanese company which made all sorts of different items of technology. He closed it, and decided to not bother with deleting it. 

The next email followed in pattern, being another advertisement but from a different company. Kisho sighed and clicked the link to the next message, the third email opened. 

Kisho looked at it and started to read. It wasn't an advertisement or anything like that, it was an email that informed him that he had been accepted into Tokyo International Highschool. Kisho almost forgot about it, he had been to the school earlier and had to take a test along with other people, who were applying to the school for their senior year. 

The fourth email was opened and viewed. Kisho's eyes widened, as he looked at the email. Even though, he had quickly skimmed through it.... he was shocked. 

Kisho put his hand on the mouse, and dragged the mouse icon along the screen and up to a small menu. He click a few buttons and then a final menu with the title 'Print'. Another box appeared, and after a while, a paper came out of the printer which was attached to the computer. 

He picked up the books, and his paper which he almost forgot. He closed the window, and 

started to walk to the counter. Kisho pulled out his library card. After that, he dashed out of the building.

¤

Kisho came home, he had lots of time left until his fight; which was coming up later on. He pondered on how he should spend the remaining hours, until the fight. He decided to shower and quickly change outfit. He took a look at his room.

_Whoa, this place sure is messy. I should get some cleaning done..... Soon._ He thought.

¤

After cleaning up his room, showering and changing from his casual t-shirt and jeans into a dark blue hooded sweater and a pair of matching blue trousers, seeing as the weather had changed slightly; Kisho had sat down on his bed. He turned on the TV, and clicked buttons on the remote to see what was on. There were Japanese dramatic shows for teenagers, comedy shows that just weren't funny, the news that was broad casted several times a day and ridiculous and pointless game shows; And yet none of this was actually worth watching. Unless, a person was bored out of their mind. And in Kisho's case, he was not.... _yet._

He picked up the books, he had borrowed. He searched for his third book and found it on the table. Next to it, was the letter. Kisho picked it up, again and decided to re-read it. 

¤                                                                                                                                          

**Topic: Warning.... Beware!!**

**To: Takai Fujimoto(Hidden email adress)**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**I'm sending you this.... as a warning, because I know that you are in danger. I know of the pure evil that DOATEC beholds, from experience.....**

**A long time ago, or twenty years ago to be precise..... DOATEC's leader, Fame Douglas was killed and then his daughter, Helena Douglas, was to take over. A man, who goes by the name of Donovan, sent assassins after the young girl and she let Donovan take care of the buisness, seeing as he was her father's best friend and because she didn't want to give up her opera singing career. Helena was however determined to haunt down the person, who killed her father with the help of the second Dead Or Alive tournament. She never knew of the betrayal, Donovan had planned.  **

**After that, Donovan started the train of evil that DOATEC would shed. He started with some experiments in the DOATEC lab. He took some fighters, from the Dead Or Alive tournaments as experiments. I was also a test subject, even though I have nothing to do with the tournaments.**

**During every tournament, a fighter would fall test suject to the experiment. And they would be turned into the evil demons DOATEC created.**

**After a failed experiment with a fighter, given the name of Ein. Another man used the  information he had to black mail Donovan. Donovan had to sell DOATEC to the man. The man was the Shinobi; A relative to two of the fighters, that were dragged into the experiment. No one knew that the Shinobi was seeking vengeance. **

**Anyone who has tried to infiltrate the DOATEC Headquarters or find the truth behind DOATEC's experiments is either dead or have gone missing. **

**Only two fighters, who have been experiments during the last twenty years, have managed to escape from the DOATEC lab. I can not give you their names; I can only tell you that one of the two fighters had DNA, that matched Ein's DNA and that both of the two had the current names of Experiment 0703 and Experiment 0525 at the lab. **

**I'm warning you, Mr. Fujimoto, if that now is your real name.... Do not try to find out more information about DOATEC, than what you already know. **

¤

Kisho put the paper down, he didn't know how to react to the letter. He was shocked. It couldhave been a joke, but it didn't seem like one. At all. 

He decided to head out. Kisho planned to go to the bar, since there were seven hours left until his fight. 

He put on his shoes, and took his room keys and left. He walked out of the hall way and into the empty elevator, which opened when he pressed the button for it.

Kisho was thinking, as he went from floor to floor in the glass elevator. He was to involved in his thoughts, to hear the small sound the elevator made when it reached the floor. 

The glass door opened and he stepped out. 

The rain poured down on Tokyo with rapid speed. Kisho looked out over the center of Japan, which now was drenched in small amounts of water. He quickly walked over the road, and stood near the bus station and waited for the next bus or taxi car to come. 

Suddenly, he saw a yellow taxi car. He stepped inside the small car. 

" Where do you want to go, mi amigo," The driver said, with an accented voice which sounded Spanish. Kisho didn't understand much of what he was saying, but replied. The driver began to drive away, through the rainy town. Kisho looked out of the window, as he was deep in thought. 

" You know, this is going to cost you.... alot." The driver said, with rude tone. 

" Whatever, just drive." Kisho responded. 

The car stopped. Kisho paid the man, the exact amount of money. 

" Don't I get a tip?" The man asked and extended his hand, as Kisho was about to get out. 

" Not today, old man." Kisho replied, and stepped out. The Japanese teenager walked away, and walked out of the road and on to the street. He walked into a building. 

¤

The bar didn't have many people in it. There were some faces, which were recognizable. Kisho sat down, at a bar stool and waited for his turn to order a drink. He saw Brad Wong, who strangely enough wasn't drunk and was talking to Kelly Armstorng, Shoma Takamouri and Daniel Lords, who were yelling at each other and Jim Fury, who was sitting alone and finishing his drink.

He sat down at the only seat which was available; The one next to Shoma and Daniel. The two were glaring at each other and argueing. Kisho listened in on their arguement. 

" What? That's not true, I am the best fighter in the world!" Daniel said, confidently.

" Why were you defeated in the semi-finals?" Shoma coldly and angrily shot back. 

" Because.... um, because..." Daniel stammered, trying to find words. He continued. " Oh, it's no use to talk to a dumb loser, like you. I have better things to do with my time."

Shoma clenched his fist, he was starting to get annoyed with the arrogant fighter. Shoma started to reply. " I have two things to say. One, you have better things to do with your time, like what? Scare young women away from the pathetic and arrogant freak, you are. And two, if I am a dumb loser, I wonder what you would be.... I can already guess.... a pathetic arrogant twit, who seriously needs professional psychologic help." 

" Whatever." Daniel said, and with that he walked away. Kisho and Shoma, both turned around and watched as Daniel tried to flirt with a girl, who was standing at the other side of the room. 

" I know exactly what you're looking for... tall, blonde, blue eyed and-" Daniel began, the girl shouted some words in Japanese. Daniel didn't understand Japanese, since he was Irish. 

Suddenly, a man appeared. The man stood next to the girl and Daniel. He was glaring at Daniel.

The girl turned around to Daniel, and began to speak. 

" This is my... boyfriend." The girl said, in an accented Japanese voice. She didn't seem to know much English. The guy, who was standing next to him, instantly attacked Daniel. The bouncer appeared and escorted both Daniel and the man out of the bar. 

Many of the people in the bar, seemed to be relieved that the blonde haired fighter was gone. Especially, the women. Kisho turned around to see the bartender and decided to order a drink. 

He ordered his drink. He looked over his shoulder and saw a woman, who looked very nervous walk into the bar.

She wore a long dark jacket over her attire, and had a hood pulled over head. He could only see small strands of brown hair. The woman walked and didn't noticed, when she walked right into Jim Fury. The two fell to the ground. Jim Fury dusted himself of and got up. He helped the woman up. 

" I'm sorry. I was my fault." She said. Kisho recognized her voice, but he didn't know who she was. There was only one thing, he knew and that was that there was something fishy about the woman. 

He looked at the two again, he saw shock in Jim's eyes as he began to speak. He whispered something to the woman and the two walked out of the bar. Kisho got up and followed them.

¤

The rain poured harder than it did earlier. Kisho stood in the alley, behind the street and watched them. 

" Kasumi.... What are you doing here?" Jim asked, he was confused. Kasumi looked down on teh ground and started to reply. 

" Take care of Ken, tell him that I.... I'll come back one day." Kasumi replied, she turned around and began to run towards the other direction, her face stained with tears. 

" Where are you going, Kasumi?" Jim asked. The kuniochi stopped running. She didn't turn around to face the other ninja. 

" I'm running away. I have to go." She replied. Kisho looked at the two, and tried not be seen. Which he suceeded with. 

" Why... Why are you doing this?" came the reply.

" Because, if the other ninjas find out that I'm here and that Ken is my son, he will be in danger. And I want him to have a normal life." Kasumi replied.

" Remember the old days, remember how we lived before Ken was born. The ninjas of our clan's didn't know where we were and still don't. That was nineteen years ago." 

Kisho walked away, from the alley. He didn't want to listen in on the conversation the two ninjas were having. He snuck away from the place, and escaped out of the alley. 

¤

Kisho looked up, at the door. The clock ticked slowly, and butterflies tumbled around in Kisho's stomach. He clenched his fist. 

The locker room was so quiet. The silence was broken by the sound of Kisho's heart beating. He left the room, and walked into the arena. 

It was huge. He didn't know where the designated battle field was. There was an indoor battlefiled and outdoor one. He looked over to the big screen. 

Kisho found out that he was fighting outside. He looked at his watch, and found the clock to be two minutes to midnight. He dashed outside. 

After a minute of running, Kisho arrived outside. He looked up at the sky. It was dark outside, but the moon which floated in sky, lit the sky up.

Kisho started to feel cold, as the cold breeze hit him the face as it blew from side to side. 

The officials were checking around, making sure everything was perfect. Some of the officials were checking the medical kits that the paramedics had brought, making sure everything was in them and the other officials were waiting for both of the fighters to be there at the location. 

Kisho looked up and saw another fighter. It was a guy, who had black hair with red streaks in it and icy blue eyes. He wore an over sized dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. He wore a pair of sneakers, which had different hues of blue in a camouflage material on it.

The officials talked, as the announcer started to introduce the two fighters to the small crowd of people. After a while, the announcer had finished and had decided to begin the fight. 

" Gary Shinoda VS. Takai Fujimoto! Fight!" The announcer declared. 

Kisho was the first to attack. He leapt at his opponent and went in for a punch, his mother had taught him. He pressed his arm forward and started to strike with a clenched fist. The other fighter flew across mid air and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Gary rolled over his side and got up. He got up and kicked Kisho in the face and followed through with a punch.

Kisho felt pain, the pain stung through his body. He tried to get up, and suceeded indoing that. He attacked by connecting his fist to Gary's face several times and finishing the move with a kick. The kick hit Gary's stomach, making the fighter fall down. 

Gary wanted to stay there on the ground, until the fight ended, but part of him wanted to get up and fight. He decided to follow his instincts and immediately got up.

Kisho attacked with a punch. Gary ducked and grabbed his fist, he quickly stepped to the side and threw him onto the ground. Kisho almost did a sommersault, before collapsing. The move wasvery painful. It was atleast it was less painful than what it looked to be. 

Kisho got up, and was attacked again. Gary twisted Kisho's hand and then pulled it forward along with other fighter and then kicked him in the head and put his leg down for a secon, before raising it again. 

Kisho felt tremendous pain, and decided to do something about it. He attacked by punching his opponent, who was caught of guard and continued by taking a step back and pushing him with all of his body weight. The move didn't make the other fighter falter, but the kick that followed, did. Gary fell down hard on the ground. Kisho sommersaulted over him and then turned around, after landing next to the other fighter. Kisho swiftly kicked his opponent.

Gary felt a large amount of pain, which was in his left leg; The leg, he received the last kick on. Gary got up. 

Kisho swung punches at Gary, who caught his wrist after the third punch. He pulled Kisho's arm and put his leg out, making his opponent fall when he did the throw.

It was a very graceful move. Gary bent over and punched the other fighter, who was lying on the ground. 

Kisho was motionless, he looked up and saw a fist slamming toward him. He had to get up. Kisho rolled to his side and grabbed Gary's leg and pulled it toward him, making the fighter fall.

The official looked at the fighter, examining him carefully with his eyes. " Winner!"

The fight was over, Kisho felt relief and sighed. 

¤

The two fighters looked eachother in the eyes, both were determined.

One of them, was a tall green-eyed brunette. She wore a baby pink longsleeved top, over a dark pink tank top. The tank top was visible, because it was darker than the longsleved top over it. She wore a pair of white baggy pants to it. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail, making her silver hoop earings visible. 

The other was a girl, who barely reached the height of her opponent and had reddish brown hair and red eyes. She wore a blood red and black tank top and a pair of black trousers, that hung loosely on her hips. Her hair was down, and it was shoulder length. She also wore accessories, like different bracelets and a bright red spiked collar necklace. 

The fighters both got into their stances. The two stood there, and waited for the announcer to start introducing them and then letting them fight. After a while, the annoncer stopped. 

" Guan Yin Moon VS. Mackenzie Jones! Fight!"

The younger one of the two, Mackenzie Jones, attacked. She kicked Guan Yin several times, and then smashed her fist into her opponent's face. Guan Yin countered the move, by quickly kicking her opponent in the stomach.

The Austrailian fighter got up and released a powerful combination of power punches. Mackenzie attacked and grabbed her opponent's fist and held it in an arm lock, which was very painful. 

She twisted her opponent's wrist, forcing her opponent to turn around in an attempt to get out of the move and continued by kicking her opponent in the back. 

Guan Yin fell to the ground, she felt pain both when falling and when receiving the blow. Her mind was preoccupied with stratergies and tactics of how she was to react. 

Guan Yin fought back, attacking the girl with a powerfull punch. She slammed her palm, against the other girl's face and started to continue. She continued the move, by crouching and attacking by smashing her palm upward against Mackenzie's stomach and then jumping in mid-air, while kicking her opponent. 

Mackenzie plummeted to her fall, which was painful. Very painful. Her opponent didn't give her anytime to recover and instead was on her and had started to kick her. She felt her opponents foot, quickly brushing up against her head. The brunette got up, and decided to give her opponent some damage instead of receive some. 

The brunette threw herself at her opponent, connecting her leg to her opponent's face. The other fighter received a heavy blow, which was a punch to her midsection and fell. The move was powerful and was executed at rapid speed, which made it an unblockable move and a move that was unavoidable. Both mentally and physically. 

Guan Yin attacked again, and continued to attack for severak minutes. She used different combinations of moves, that were very dangerous. Power punches, high kicks, swift kicks, low punches and quick throws. 

Her opponent was unable to counter some of the moves, and fell victim to most of them. Mackenzie got up and charged at Guan Yin. The older girl sidestepped and quickly attacked, spinning around and finally kicking. 

The kick sent her opponent on the ground. Mackenzie was unconscious and as soon as the officials saw it, they delivered the news to the crowd. " Winner!"

¤

Kisho opened his room door. He stepped inside. He searched for the light switch with his hand as he walked around in the darkness. Light came into the room. 

He looked around. To see, a broken chair lying on the ground, broken pieces of glass that belonged to an antique vase and some on his bed, lay his bag that was opened.   

As he walked towards his bag, he saw papers shattered over the linoleum floor. He picked one up and noticed that it was one of the papers, he had stole from the profiles at DOATEC. 

Who could have been in there?

**Author's Notes: **Okay. Hope you liked it.... The next chapter will come soon after this update. I've been having problems with my computer and so I haven't been able to update. 


	15. Going Under

**Author's Notes: **Hi. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE..... PREPARE FOR A SHOCKING ENDING!! Okay, well.... I want to know whether I should write a sequel.

**Wolf Runner: **Jim isn't Ken's father. He's just a father figure, and yes he will be watchful of Kasumi's actions. Thank you for revewing. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **I hope I haven't killed you already :D! Just kidding. I think you'll like this chapter more than the last one, and you'll find out who was in Kisho's room.

**The angel of mercy: **Hey, glad you like it. Hope you'll like this one as well.

**Nakahito: **I hope this story's going strong. Anyway, thanks.

**Going Under**

**_* Blurring and stir the truth and the lies_**

**_So I don't know what's real and what's not_**

**_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_**

**_So I can't trust myself anymore.... _**

**_I'm dying again, I'm going under*_**

- Going Under, Evanescence

Darkness had began to fall, as Kisho entered the DOATEC Headquarters Office on the rainy Friday afternoon. He looked around, just before noticing that a man stood there. The man's back was facing Kisho, as he began to speak. 

" So, you came.... I have been expecting you." The man said, his voice had no emotion in it and had a cold tone to it.

Kisho remained quiet, and waited for the man to continue. " Just cut crap, and tell me what it is you want.... So?"

" I almost thought you hadn't found the letter, I left for you on the windowsill." 

Kisho had no emotion displayed on his face, as he replied. His tone was however cold. 

" So...... _it was you, who broke into my room."_

The man turned around to look at Kisho. The man had short black unruly hair and dark eyes. He wore attire, which consisted of black suit with a white tie. Kisho got a closer look, at his face and saw a scar. A scar, that looked like it would never heal.

The man noticed, that Kisho was looking at his scar. " Your father gave me that scar, when he and your mother tried to escape from the DOATEC labs, Takai or should I say..... Kisho."

_He can't be the Shinobi, can he? _Kisho thought, as he looked at the man. 

" Don't you recognize me, Kisho?" The man asked, as an evil smirk appeared on his face. 

" No, I don't." Kisho said, he really didn't recognize the man.

" It's been ten years, _exactly....." The man continued. " Happy birthday, Kisho."_

Kisho didn't understand what the man was talking about. " What?"

" It's September, 13th. Your birthday and the day your parents disappeared ten years ago." The man said. An evil smirk played along his lips. " Now, you must know who I am. The Shinobi, the one and only."

" Where are my parents?" Kisho asked, angrily. His tone was very high, almost as if he was screaming.

" Now, you'll just have to wait. I'd like to repeat myself in congratulating you on your eithteenth birthday, because it will be your last one.... Now that I will kill you."

" Don't be so sure." Kisho muttered. He was prepared to fight; After all.... this was the man, who he came to confront. It was better to end everything, right here and right now. The Shinobi deserved to die a painful death, after all he haunted Kisho's family and abducted his parents. 

" No, I am very sure of what I'm doing.... I didn't have the chance to dispose of your parents, but now I will kill you. Their _one_ and only son. Hmmm... maybe I should let your parents see you suffer, before you die. I can just imagine the looks on their faces, especially Hayate's." The Shinobi responded, an evil chuckle followed it.

" You son of a bitch." With that, Kisho attacked the older ninja. Kisho punched him, in the face. He quickly leapt at the man, hitting him. The other ninja was quicker and had sidestepped, before knocking him to the ground with a powerfull kick to his back. Pain came quicker than what expected to. The pain was unbearable, just like getting stabbed in the back. But he had to fight, even though he was tired both physically and mentally, afterall this was a battle between life and death. And he was not the person, to just lay down and die. He was better than that.  

The Shinobi quickly grabbed something from inside his desk. The door was slammed shut, and the Shinobi moved closer to the Mugen Tenshin ninja.

The cold breeze swirled around the room and Kisho looked up, as the man pulled out a gun. He didn't let his eyes slip from the gun or the Shinobi. 

" You have any last words to say, before you die?" The Shinobi taunted. " Would you like to be buried or would you like to have your ashes sent to your dear parents?"

" Neither of them." Kisho replied. He quickly kicked the other ninja, and gave him no time to recover. Kisho went in for a punch and put all his strength into the one blow. It was very powerfull, and made the Shinobi fall to the ground. The gun landed next to him. 

The Shinobi crawled to pick it up, as he saw Kisho trying to pick it up. As soon as Kisho bent down to pick up the item, he received a kick to his stomach which made him double over and fall, before he even had the chance to pick to touch the gun.

The Shinobi stood up, and looked down at the Mugen Tenshin ninja. He looked down at Kisho, mournfully. " In my command, you could have been a powerfull ninja... I only you were evil. But I should have expected much from you.... You are a weakling, just like your father."

Kisho began to speak. " My father was stronger than what you ever will be."

The man laughed, loudly. " Well, then why was your father an experiment at DOATEC, if he was _so strong?"_

" Time to die, boy. Do you have any last words?" 

The Shinobi carelessly aimed the gun at Kisho, after throwing it around and playing with it as he taunted his enemy. 

_Think quick, Kisho....Have to think quicker. Come on, the clock is ticking._ Kisho reminded himself n his mind. 

There was a silence. Fear started to come, Kisho hide that emotion and instead, Kisho tried to display thoughtfullness as an expression on his face and suceeded. 

The Shinobi was preparing to shoot. His examined his Desert Eagle quickly, as he prepared himself mentally. 

A plan swam around in Kisho's mind. As everything was planned out with carefully, as the expanded the time by questioning the Shinobi and getting all the answers to his questions and then striking.

" Wait!" Kisho said, hoping it would distract the Shinobi, before it was too late. The Shinobi turned around and looked at him, still pointing the gun in his direction. 

" My last words are that..." Kisho voice trailed off. 

" Are what? We don't have all day... Speak, fool and hurry up!" The Shinobi growled, angrily. 

The man prepared to shoot, as soon as the ninja finished speaking. He moved closer.

" Are that you will die, before me.... even if I have to kill you myself." Kisho shot back. Kisho quickly grabbed the Shinobi's foot and pushed it backwards, making the man fall. The Shinobi fell hard on the ground and the gun leapt out of his hand on to the ground. Kisho bent over to pick the gun up and fell. He crawled over to get it. Before he could touch the gun, the Shinobi had taken it. The gun was aimed at Kisho, who was on the ground a few feet away from the Shinobi. 

" You see... Evil always wins in the end." The Shinobi pointed out. He pointed the gun at Kisho. Panic struck Kisho, as the man started to pull the trigger. 

Kisho quickly brought his leg of the ground and gave the gun a kick to it's side, right when the trigger was pulled. The gun flew out of the Shinobi's hands, the Shinobi and Kisho didn't no where the bullet was going to hit. Untill they heard the gun shot. 

A bullet was fired, right into the Shinobi's midsection. Blood was splattered on to the floor, staining the white linoleum tiles with red. 

The Shinobi's raven eyes shut tightly. Kisho looked at the man, who was motionless. Was he dead?

Kisho got off the ground and quickly walked towards the window. He cracked it opened, and looked down over the dark sky. He saw how the autumn's bright colors, red, yellow and orange were getting replaced with icy grey, white and black. 

He decided to leave, before anyone found him there. He wouldn't be identified since he never touched the gun. He tucked his head in his chest and jumped quickly, making sure to tuck and roll. 

After landing safely, he quickly escaped into the darkness of the night. 

¤

**Author's Notes: **Okay, everyone... NEXT CHAPTER: THE ENDING!! Ignore me, I'm a little hyper. Anyway, tell me whether you think I should have a sequel. No wait, don't... tell me after the next chapter. Bye!!


	16. In The End

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter, you'll have to say good bye to this, unless there's a sequel… So, I really need to know what you think. I've gotten one opinion of what I should do with this story, so far. 

**Joey/Mai fan15: **Well, the Shinobi is aware of Kisho's strength and knows that it outmatches his own. Are you sure the Shinobi is dead? Anyway, I'm not trying to kill you. I wouldn't because then I wouldn't be able to read your new fanfic. I've read it and it seems great. AU fics are really hard to write, but they're interesting. I understand the whole 'Everything's so similar, yet different' thing. I think it's original to have your story set along time, ago. BTW, will you write a sequel to OPOF? I really think you should. 

**The angel of mercy:** Thanks. Glad you like it. You're the first person, who's told me to write a sequel. 

**Wolf Runner:** Thanks. Well, the Shinobi knows of Kisho's strength and thought to be effective by shooting him and disposing of the gun, shortly after. This would clear him from all suspicions.

**_* Watch the time go right out the window,_**

**_Trying to hold, but didn't even know _**

**_Wasted it all, just to watch you go_**

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_**

**_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time I tried so hard…._**

**_I tried so hard, and got so far_**

**_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_**

**_I had to fall to loose it all…._**

**_But in the end, it doesn't even matter*_**

- In The End, Linkin Park

****

**Epilogue**

The final fights were very interesting. Danger lurked behind the tournament and the intentions of it, which explained the occurrence of fighters receiving certain injuries outside the tournament, being killed and in rare cases abducted. But then again, this happened at _every tournament. _

The case of the final fights, were very unique; the end of the tournament was shocking and it was impossible to guess what would happen next. Who knew of the outcome? 

The bottom line was that the Dead or Alive World Combat Tournament 4 was an extraordinary one. It truly followed the theory that was based on the words "survival of the fittest". There were six fighters left in the end. Each one of them, had potential to be the winner. 

Yuki Hayabusa; The daughter of Ryu and Ayane and who may I add… was just as dangerous as her parents, Shoma Takamouri; An unknown fighter, who coldly fought his way through the tournament, Suma Osagawara; The cocky Japanese and Egyptian kick boxer, Jim Fury; The lone fighter with combined fighting styles of Ninjutsu, Takai Fujimoto; Who fought inspirationally and last but not least, Guan Yin Moon; The teenage girl, who conquered the battlefield with strength and grace. 

These fighters were "The Chosen Ones", the fighters, who would conquer all obstacles and win; the obstacles were ninety other fighters, who foolishly thought they would win or entered for various selfish reasons. 

If not winning the tournament, each of the fighters would get a large amount of money to compensate for it, or just to give DOATEC a good reputation. The final fights went on...... 

¤

As the Dead or Alive Tournament was drawn to an end, it left many fighters disappointed and depressed at their lost. But all they could do was return home and move on with their lives and wait for another challenge as suspenseful as the tournament. That was what they lead themselves to believe, even though, deep inside their hearts they knew that there was not a lot of challenges that could compare to the combat tournament. 

The winner and ultimate champion of the tournament, who had defeated the best of fighters, had been a young man. A young man, who went by the name of Takai Fujimoto. He had defeated a young kuniochi with the name of Yuki Hayabusa, and the mastery of his fighting style that disturbingly matched the one of Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon Ninjutsu combined with Karate. There was something strange about his mastery of Ninjutsu, because he was not a ninja and that type of Ninjutsu was usually taught only to ninjas of certain clans.

This fighter fought many gruelling battles and truly was the ultimate champion. Another strange occurrence followed, promptly after the tournament. 

After the tournament, Takai Fujimoto had disappeared and after his final fight, he was no longer seen by anyone. 

No one knew the truth; except for two people. 

¤ 

The news of the mysterious disappearance was spread quickly, they continuesly showed pictures of the teenager on TV and the news of this strange event was now broadcasted worldwide. 

The strange news of the eighteen year-old's sudden disappearance shocked many, especially since the fighter took no recognition or praise for his fighting before this strange event occurred. Suspicions of this event, having anything to do with the Helena Douglas murder and the assassination attempt against a man, who went by the name of the Shinobi. However, the suspicions of the fighter's disappearance having involvement to the assassination attempt were cleared, when the Shinobi gave his statement. He claimed that he did not see the person, behind his assault. 

The suspicions of the Helena Douglas murder and the disappearance were never cleared and the case of the murder went unsolved…..

But then again, these occurrences were bound to happen since there were many entrants, whose pasts had remained an entire mystery to DOATEC.

The fighter, Takai Fujimoto was believed to have been abducted. But the suspicions of that were cleared, after the Japanese police went around looking for clues and which obviously was to find nothing and lead them nowhere. The rumours that spread, shortly after the news of the disappearance had stopped broadcasting, speculated around that some anonymous person had paid the news network to stop airing the news of that particular event. Of course, no one knew who the anonymous person was….. But many suspicions circled around DOATEC. Who knew what the cruel intentions stood behind the famous company were?

¤

Two years passed by slowly, Yuki Hayabusa had recently finished her ninja assassin training and was going to start with her missions. During her training and trials to see whether she was able to carry out her missions given to her by the elderly ninjas, she studied the arts of the Hajin Mon magic carefully and reached a high rank, within the clan. 

In other words, the kuniochi was now stronger than what she had ever been and felt as if, she could take on any challenge or get rid of any obstacle in her way. She might have seemed normal, to anyone around her…. But the truth was that she was unhappy.

As much as the ninja tried to block her unhappiness out and replace it with other feelings, she couldn't. Every day, she was turning more and more into a bitter and cold person. She was turning into the bitter person; her mother was nineteen years ago. The one person, she never wanted to be. But she knew was that a person could not change their past. The only thing, they could do was running away from it. 

With some people, their worst memories were blurred out and faded- with her, it was the opposite.

And nothing ever stopped her from remembering the end of the Dead or Alive tournament and nothing ever stopped the pain behind the thoughts and memories. She was not depressed about loosing her final battle; she was depressed about knowing the truth behind Takai Fujimoto's disappearance. 

She remembered how she and Takai fought their final fight. She remembered how she looked up after being knocked unconscious and saw Fudoki; the demon, who was after her. She felt memories, coming back to her; Memories of the pain and torture, her opponent went through.  

Regret. That one word explained everything, she felt. She regretted lying on the ground, pretending to be unconscious, while knowing someone was taking her fall for her. She regretted not telling the Japanese police about what she had seen. But most of all, she regretted being who she was. Yuki forlornly gave into her feelings of remorse, but there was nothing she could do. 

Or so, she thought….. 

That was until, she heard of the upcoming Dead Or Alive tournament. She decided to enter and secretly, find out the truth behind the event. Even though, her parents protested against the idea strongly; the female ninja entered.  

¤

Shoma Takamouri was successful in the tournament. But when his success had reached a final destination, a tremendous downfall came. He had won his semi-final fight and was about to fight his final fight, when he was attacked by some gang members paid off by an anonymous source. He fought these hoodlums, bringing scores of them to the ground with bleeding and broken bones…. But unfortunately, he was defeated. 

He was sent to the hospital, where he had to spend the night. One of the doctors, who examined him, told him about his severe injuries. Shoma had to withdraw from the tournament, the day before his fight and settle with a third place. The prize money, he received was quite consoling. He wasn't depressed over not winning the tournament, but of the way, he had to leave. The way, he had to leave was surrendering. But that was better than leaving the tournament, broken and battered. Like most of the fighters did.

But that was the past; Shoma was focussing on his future. A future, which he was determined to make a bright one.

After getting out of the hospital, Shoma had nowhere to go and was forced to go back to his childhood home; the home, he had once run away from. He ran away, when his father died in a car crash.

He continued his College studies, which went well. Shoma did a wise decision; He used his prize money on rebuilding his father's old Kendo Dojo, which was burnt to the ground and used his life savings on his education.

As soon as the word came out that the famous fighter owned the Dojo, many students came rolling in every month. He was happy to teach the classes and pass his knowledge onto people, who wanted to learn the rare and unique art of self defense. Even though, Shoma was quite withdrawn, his students liked and highly regarded him. 

The Takamouri Dojo was run very well, by the young fighter. After a while, Shoma decided to have Jujutsu classes at the Dojo as well. Even though, he had got a lot of fame and was ranked as one of the world's best fighters, he often wondered what would have happened if he fought his final fight. Could he possibly have won?

That was the reason of his entry to the fifth Dead Or Alive World Combat Tournament. But there be _something behind that? A reason, no one knew of?    _

¤  

Guan Yin Moon had also finished her college studies. She wanted to fulfil her dreams, but first she had to find out about her past; which was an obstacle in her way. 

One day, the young girl came across a letter. The letter came from the orphanage; she lived at when she was younger. It gave her, a legitimate birth certificate and other various information.

Nothing was as interesting, as the real names of her biological parents. She knew that her mother was dead and she had never known anything, which remotely had anything to do with her father. She decided to find out if he was alive. Guan Yin was determined to do so, and start to dig deeper into the information of her bloodline. Shocking secrets were revealed, as she went further into her research.

Guan Yin found out about her past, which helped her move on with her life. 

The female fighter was however shocked about the contents of the information and wanted to know whether it actually was true. She wanted to know whether the part about her being of ninja lineage was true.

She had always been fascinated by ninjas, and had always wanted to seek the truth behind her past; which she knew almost nothing of. And if it were true, she wanted to be a part of the clan and learn about the art of being a ninja. If that was true, then this was something she was entitled to do. Guan Yin had to find a way to seek the truth, behind the information. 

She entered the Dojo; she usually trained at and started to train until she was out of breath. She trained every day and saw improvement in her fighting. She heard about the fifth Dead Or Alive combat tournament, from some people, who trained at the Dojo with her and decided to become an participant.

¤

In the Yokohama Mountains, one man lurked. Not many people visited the area, and it was known for being secluded place.

Footsteps; He heard small footsteps, from behind him. He looked up, before reaching for his Katana. Any other person wouldn't have reacted at this, but he was a ninja. A ninja, who haunted by his clan. A ninja, who was destined to live his life alone.

This ninja was Kai Oprime; A ninja, who was banned from his clan for helping a run away ninja. The punishment for that was to be banned from the clan, then to be haunted for life. He had managed to escape the dreadful fate; he would face by running away and going under the name of 'Jim Fury'.

After entering the Dead Or Alive tournament, his life took a turn. He heard rumours of that famous female ninja, Kasumi was dead. Killed by several ninja assassins, she met along her way of escaping her past. 

Kasumi was his companion, she was the run away ninja Kai had helped and the one person, he actually had loved. Now, she was dead and had left behind her son, Ken; the son, Kai promised to protect and take care of as if he were his own son. He broke that promise, as soon as the tournament was over, Ken left to confront his mother and to find out the truth about who his father was. 

Kai did however know that Ken would be entering the upcoming combat tournament. It was would be an opportunity, a chanced for him, to keep his promise. Afterall, he was a person, who always kept his promises and never made promises he couldn't keep.

Realizing this opportunity, Kai left of to Tokyo, once again. 

The tournament was yet to start and getting to Tokyo earlier, could let him train and prepare for the tournament.

¤

Suma Osagawara returned to home to Egypt, disappointed and depressed. She wasn't happy with being sixth place, at all. But it was her fault; she had set her mind to that she would come further than that. She was too arrogant, and that was what caused her downfall. 

Suma wanted another chance, to prove herself. As time went by, she trained and completed her business studies. She had decided to open her own company, and had proceeded in that. 

Her business was going very well. She had found herself, receiving checks with a lot of money. She had not covered insurance, for her company and when a fire accident happened. Her business was burned to the ground and she had lost all her life savings, along with her dream. Suma decided to put her past, behind her and move to Japan. 

After a few months, Suma had settled down in Tokyo. The young woman had started to work for a famous company, who made technologic merchandise. She often reflected over her time at the tournament and how she could have done things differently. She believed that she did have a big chance of winning and was still upset over her lost. 

She wanted to defeat the fighter by the name of Guan Yin Moon, who had defeated her and took her chance of winning the tournament away. With those thoughts, she entered the Dead Or Alive World Combat Tournament 5.

¤

A man awoke in the shadows, of the DOATEC laboratory. He got up from the metallic hospital bed-like furniture; he was lying on and looked around, wondering how he came there. He didn't know where he was and didn't even know who he was. 

He couldn't remember anything. Even his memories, were blurred out or had disappeared. His dark eyes drifted over to the table, he saw all the tools and pieces of latest technology used in there.    

He walked towards a big and bulky machine. It was shaped like circle and had some sort of cover. He looked into the machine and saw something, which was shocking. Very shocking. He saw a young woman, who was lying in the machine motionless. She had long auburn hair and brown eyes and was wearing a blue silk kimono-like dress, which looked like something a ninja would wear. He looked at her arm, which was drenched with blood. On her wrist, there were letters engraved into her skin. It looked to be painful. 

" Experiment 0223, Version 2," He read, looking at the wrist. He looked at his own wrist, seeing numbers on his own.

He turned around and looked around. How could he have came here, without even, knowing about it?

What _could _possibly have happened? And why didn't he remember anything?

¤

**Author's Notes: **The end. What did you think? Sequel or no sequel? 

I'd like to thank everyone, who's read, reviewed and everyone, who's supported me and this fic. Well, all things have to come to an end. So, well, the end. 


End file.
